Never Forgotten
by Elphaba-TheDefiant
Summary: AU fic. When Santana Lopez is fired into 1912 after her movie night she meets a girl who'll change her life forever. But a force stronger than love will pull them apart and devastate thousands of people. The two girls are aboard the RMS Titanic. Strong T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I'm not sure how well this will work but hey! I'm going to try and keep the characters true to their Glee selves and to the Titanic character they're representing! This is AU so Santana and Brittany never met! Let's give this a shot! Enjoy. **

_/_

I hummed contentedly. I was curled up on my sofa with a bowl of ice cream balanced in my lap as I watched my movie. Yes, I, Santana Lopez, am a sucker for movie nights. I usually spent them with my mother but she had to stay late at work so I snuggled down by myself. As the familiar theme filled my living room I smiled faintly, making sure my tissues were sitting nearby. _Before_ you jump to conclusions I better add that I love sad films! There's something kinda relaxing about sitting down to watch a film and having a good cry at it. Anyway! I settled down and started the film, automatically mouthing the dialogue. I grinned happily as I dug into my ice cream.

Roughly 3 hours later I lay on my sofa sobbing. Shut up, Titanic's depressing. I couldn't help but imagine myself in Rose's position, losing someone I loved. I cried harder, gasping in a breath. I couldn't deal with it if I lost someone as close to me as Rose was to Jack. So instead of getting up and turning the film off, I curled up in the foetal position, sobbing quietly as Rose blew the whistle and the lifeboat turned back for her. I gulped in some oxygen and attempted to calm down until I heard Rose's speech.  
"So now you know that there was a man named Jack Dawson and that he saved me in every way that a person can be saved. I don't even have a picture of him. He exists now only in my memory," Her voice echoed from the TV, sending me into fresh floods of tears. I calmed myself long enough to see Rose die and her and Jack being reunited in heaven. Suddenly a bright green light flashed from my TV and I yelped as I was dragged forward. I was falling then a sharp starburst of pain erupted in my left temple. The next thing I remember I woke up in a carriage, my hair pinned up on top of my head, the clips digging in painfully.

I looked around in confusion, eyes raking quickly over the luxurious interior and plush seats I was currently sitting in. "What the..?" I trailed off, glancing down at myself. I saw an outfit that I definitely recognized but that definitely didn't belong to me. A shirt and tie under a long, belted pinstriped blazer. Instinctively I raised a hand to my head and atop my curled updo sat a wide brimmed hat. "You are shitting me." I muttered.

"Miss Lopez-Bukater! I'd be careful with your language. You can't have your abuela hearing." A voice said lightly. I jumped and looked up. For the first time I noted the woman sitting opposite me. Finally someone familiar who could explain this shit to me!

"Tina! Thank God, what the holy sweet hell is going on here?" I asked swiftly.

"You're on your way to the port for the voyage on Titanic, back to America." Tina said, looking confused.

"We can't get on that ship!" I intoned desperately.

"Miss Lopez-Bukater! We have to. Your abuela and fiancée are going too." Tina exclaimed as if I was out of my mind. Maybe I was. But then again how would I know?

"Wait...my fiancée?" I questioned, really not liking where this was going. I knew the story of this film too well.

"Yes! Sebastian Hockley." Tina explained looking terribly puzzled now. Oh hell no. The meerkat! Seriously? I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It hurt. Fuck. This was really happening.

Deciding to go along with it, I straightened, trying to mimic Rose's manner. "Of course, I'm ever so sorry. I must just have been confused with sleep." I nodded. Tina smiled in relief. The carriage juddered to a halt and I took a breath, thankful that I knew this movie so well. As the door was opened I held out a hand expectantly and was helped down. I stepped out somewhat gracefully and looked up at the Titanic from under the brim of my hat. Sebastian walked over to me as he instructed the bell boy what to do with the masses of luggage we had. "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable," My abuela sighed as she got out of the carriage smoothly.

"It is unsinkable. God himself could not sink this ship!" Sebastian said defensively.

"I don't see the big deal. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." I said calmly, gazing up at the ship, meanwhile cursing their idiocy.

"You can be blasé about some things Santana but not about Titanic! It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauretania!" Sebastian exclaimed. I was forced to hide a repulsed shudder. "Your granddaughter is so hard to please." He directed to my abuela. She just laughed and I quietly raged. We headed up to board the ship and Sebastian offered his arm, reluctantly I placed my hand on his forearm, hiding another shudder. I knew how Rose had felt now. Chained, trapped. It was horrible. We stepped aboard the magnificent Titanic and I nibbled my lip nervously. This would not end well.

_/_

Brittany and Puck sat at a table in a pub with two Swedish men. They were conversing in rapid Swedish then Puck leant in to talk to Brittany. "Britt you're crazy. You've bet everything we have!" he hissed in panic.

Brittany smiled serenely. "When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose." She said smoothly. Inside she was screaming. Somehow she had appeared here. She was just finishing up at dance class then the next thing you know a green light enveloped her as she reappeared in the pub. Of course she recognized what was going on. After seeing Titanic so many times how could she not? Now that she thought about it she never had seen the end. She tended to cover her eyes and ears when the boat hit the iceberg. She knew it made her mother cry but she had no idea why. This could be interesting.

The men continued conversing in Swedish for a moment then Brittany cut in. "Sven?" he threw a card down and she swapped it for another. She did the same with her own hand, taking a card away and replacing it with another. "Alright then, moment of truth. Somebody's life is about to change. Puck?" As Puck put his hand on the table, spreading it out to be visible Brittany heaved a sigh. "Niente?"

"Niente." Puck confirmed. Brittany looked at him for a moment then turned her gaze to the large Swedish man. She asked him for his hand. Again nothing. She asked Sven this time.

"Uh oh, two pair. I'm sorry Puck." Brittany said apologetically as Sven laid down his hand. Puck went off in a tangent in Italian. "I'm sorry because you won't get to see your mom and dad for a long time 'cause we're going to America! Full house boys!" Brittany cheered. Brittany and Puck started scraping up their winnings. "I'm going home!" Brittany laughed, still panicked on the inside.

"I'm going to America!" Puck grinned.

"No mate, Titanic goes to America. In five minutes!" The bartender warned them. Puck cursed and they started shoving their winnings into a bag. They ran out, weaving through crowds of people smoothly. Brittany yelped and laughed as she almost collided with a pretty chestnut horse. She dodged around it and laughed as Puck almost crashed into the same horse, swore at it in Italian then followed her. Brittany sprinted up the ramp, before the ship set off. "Wait! We're passengers!" she yelled.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?" the officer asked dubiously.

"Of course! And anyway, we don't have lice we're Americans...both of us!" Brittany said, lying through her teeth.

"Right. Come aboard, quickly!" the officer urged as Brittany and Puck leapt on the boat. They ran to the cabin and dumped their luggage in. They sprinted up to the deck. "Goodbye I'll miss you!" Brittany screamed, hanging over the railings to wave.

"You know someone?" Puck asked in confusion.

"No, but that's not the point!" she laughed, still waving.

"Goodbye, I'll never forget you!" Puck joined in.

Brittany grinned and ran to the front of the ship. "Hey! Look, look, look! See it?" She said, pointing to some dolphins. "There's another one, see him? Look at that one jump!" She laughed. She leapt up onto an elevated part of the flooring and laughed as Puck said, "I can see the Statue of Liberty already! Very small of course!" She threw her hands into the air and screamed, "I'm the king of the world!" She cheered and screamed joyfully. Even though she knew the fate of the Titanic, saying the excited dialogue made her happier as well!

_/_

Sebastian and I were discussing my paintings in our lush rooms. "What's the artist's name?"

"Something Picasso." I answered shortly.

"Something Picasso? He'll never amount to a thing, trust me. At least they were cheap." Sebastian muttered. I walked into my chamber and smiled faintly at Tina who was putting up paintings.

Tina smiled at me and started to talk. "It smells so brand new. Like they built it all just for us. I mean... just to think that tonight, when I crawl between the sheets, I'll be the first-" She was cut off by Sebastian who had appeared in the doorway.

"And when I crawl between the sheets tonight, I'll still be the first." He leered at me. Tina blushed at the innuendo and excused herself. Sebastian walked over and placed his hands on my shoulders in a possessive manner. "The first and only. Forever." He smirked, making me grimace faintly. The slimy git.

_/_

As we left Cherbourg Mercedes was just entering the first class lounge dressed in finery like her first class peers but talking in a manner which didn't befit her class. I passed her with my abuela who told me she was new money.

_/_

I sat in the restaurant with Sebastian, Mercedes, my abuela, Mr Ismay and Mr Andrews. They were discussing the ship and to be quite honest I wasn't paying attention. I lit a cigarette like the movie Rose did.

"You know I don't like that Santana." My abuela sighed.

"She knows." Sebastian said, taking it off me and extinguishing it. I blinked at him, deeply unimpressed. "We'll both have the lamb. Rare with a little mint sauce." He told the waiter. I was not happy and I really felt like turning around and slapping him. "You like lamb don't you sweetpea?" he asked me once the waiter left. I forced a smile and nodded.

"You gonna cut her meat for her as well Cal?" Mercedes laughed. They then all started to talk about the name of the ship, how it implicated size and safety and I cut in.

"Do you know of Dr Freud? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you Mr Ismay." I smiled innocently. Mr Andrews choked on a breadstick, trying to suppress laughter. My abuela went to scold me but I simply excused myself and stalked away.

_/_

Brittany sat on the deck, sketching a young girl and her father. She was a very good artist. Puck glanced at the drawing over her shoulder and nodded appreciatively. Rory, an Irish emigrant, watched a crew member walk three dogs along the deck, one of them an ugly French bulldog. "That's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a shite." Rory drawled. Brittany looked up.

"Shows us where we rank in the scheme of things." She grinned.

"Like we could forget." Rory smiled back. "Rory."

"Brittany." She introduced herself. She trailed off when she saw me. I was in a long yellow dress and white gloves. I leant against a railing and watched everyone. Brittany fixed her gaze firmly on me and Puck nudged Rory who grinned. I threw my frilly white hair grip into the ocean, watching it float away. I looked over at Brittany who didn't seem ashamed to be caught staring. I looked away then glanced back. Sebastian came out and gripped my arm. I yanked it free and started to argue with him quietly. Finally I turned and stormed back in, followed by Sebastian. Brittany watched me go, I could feel her gaze.

"Ah forget it boyo, you'd as like have angels fly out of your arse then get next to the likes of her. Especially with the two of you being girls like." Rory pointed out. Brittany heaved a sigh and nodded. She looked down at her sketches but her mind drifted. _'That Latina girl was beautiful but she looked so sad and isolated. Maybe I could help! I just need to work out how to talk to her since she's clearly first class...'_

**A/N: So there we have it! The first chapter of this little project! In case anyone's confused – **

**Santana is Rose, first class, feels trapped a lot. **

**Tina is Trudy, Rose's maid, very pleasant.**

**Brittany is Jack, third class, extremely relaxed and a tumbleweed sorta girl!**

**Puck is Fabrizio, third class, Jack's best friend and curses a lot in Italian!**

**Rachel is Helga, third class, very sweet and kind. (Note – Helga hasn't been introduced yet) **

**Sebastian is Cal, first class, Rose's fiancée and incredibly arrogant!**

**Santana's abuela is Ruth, first class, Rose's mother (abuela for the purpose of this fic) and she depends on her reputation. **

**Rory is Tommy, third class, Irish emigrant and isn't afraid to say it how it is. **

**Mercedes is Molly, first class, relaxed and sharp tongued. **

**So guys, let me know what you thought! I'll continue along the plot of Titanic as well as I can! Review please guys :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hey guys! Okay, I'm putting it here to make it official! I will finish this story – for Joel (aka MantanaGleek)! If I stop writing it you have permission to yell at me! And with that onwards to chapter 2! **

I sat at dinner, flanked by people who were babbling on, laughing together animatedly. I stared down at my plate, barely listening to the conversations around me. All I could think of was how this ship was going to sink and how most people would die. I couldn't help but think that I was standing at a great precipice with no one to pull me back, no-one who saw or even noticed. I poked a crab-fork into my arm underneath the table until it drew blood.

I rose and excused myself before walking along the corridor, looking perfectly composed as a steward greeted me with a smile. I simply nodded and continued until I entered my room. I stared at my reflection and thought about how I could die within a few days. Then I wondered if anyone knew I was here. I heard a primal, anguished cry then realised it was ripping through my own throat. I clawed at the pearl necklace around my neck. It snapped and the pearls went flying across the room. Shaking with emotions so strong I couldn't identify them, I swiped at my dresser, sending everything upon it clattering against the walls. In a frenzy I tore at my clothes and hair before grabbing a hand mirror and hurling it at the vanity mirror, shattering it. I panted for a few seconds then turned and fled the room.

I ran along the promenade, my hair flying out behind me as I ran. Tears streaked down my face rapidly, as I felt desperation and self hatred build up inside me. I stumbled slightly in my heels but continued on, passing a strolling couple who looked horrified at the public display of emotion.

Brittany lay on a bench, a lit cigarette held between her teeth as she looked up at the stars blazing overhead. I ran right past her bench, not noticing her. My breath hitched in a sob that I tried to suppress as I sprinted by to cling to the stern's flagpole. I stared for a moment before starting to climb. I gathered my long dress up before managing to climb over the railings. I held onto the railing as I turned to face out towards the inky blackness of the water. I leant out, my arms straightening as my dress and hair were caught by the wind.

"Don't do it." Brittany said from behind me. My head whipped around and my eyes struggled to focus for a second.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" I cried.

"Take my hand. I'll pull you back in." Brittany said softly, offering a hand.

I blinked and tried to clear my head. "No! Stay where you are! I mean it. I'll let go." My voice trembled a little.

"No you won't." Brittany replied calmly.

"What do you mean 'no I won't'? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me!" I replied indignantly.

"You would have done it already." Brittany pointed out before taking a step closer. "Now come on, take my hand."

Feeling so confused I let go of the railing with one hand to swipe at my tears, swaying a little. "You're distracting me! Go away!" I snapped.

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you." Brittany said casually.

"Don't be absurd! You'll be killed!" I gasped through tears.

Brittany slid her jacket off. "I'm a good swimmer." She shrugged before starting to unlace her left shoe.

"The fall alone would kill you!" I said urgently.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more worried about the water being so cold." Brittany pursed her lips as if in thought. I looked down. I couldn't be serious about this...could I?

"How cold?" I asked cautiously, watching as Brittany took her left shoe off.

"Freezing. Maybe a couple of degrees over." Brittany unlaced her right shoe. "Ever been to Wisconsin?" she added.

"No..." I trailed, feeling perplexed.

"Well they have some of the coldest winters around and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was younger my father and I were ice fishing at the lake...ice fishing's where you chop a hole in the-"

"I know what ice fishing is!" I cut her off sharply.

"Sorry!" Brittany said, raising her hands in surrender. "Just...you look like kind of an indoor girl. Anyway I went right through some thin ice and I'm telling you, water that cold...like that right down there...it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think...at least not about anything other than the pain." Brittany grimaced, sliding off her other shoe. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here?" She said hopefully.

"You're crazy!" I scoffed.

"That's what everyone says but with all due respect Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of the ship here." I scowled a little as she sidled a few steps closer, as if she was approaching a spooked horse.

"Come on, you don't want to do this. Give me your hand." Brittany pleaded softly. I stared at her for a few minutes then met her eyes. They seemed to fill my world and I was lost in the azure depths for a moment.

"Alright." I answered just as softly. I let go of the rail with one hand and reached it around towards her. She gripped it firmly.

"I'm Brittany Pierce by the way." Brittany said.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Pierce." I said, my voice quavering as I realised just how high this was. I shifted my footing and turned to face the ship. I started to climb back up when my heel caught on the silky material of my dress, making me slip. I let out a piercing shriek as I plunged down. Brittany was jerked towards the railing as I scrabbled to grab a lower rail. One of the quartermasters heard me scream and rushed for the ladder.

"Help! Help!" I screamed desperately.

"I've got you. I won't let you go." Brittany reassured. She gripped my hand with all her strength and braced herself against the railing. I tried to find a foothold as Brittany attempted to lift me over. I slid again, squealing. Brittany clutched whatever she could get a grip on as she managed to haul me over. We fell together onto the deck, with Brittany landing ever so slightly on top of me. I looked up at her, getting lost in those eyes again until one of the quartermasters thundered in.

"Here, what's all this!" He exclaimed, eyes wide. He ran over and pulled Brittany away from me, leaving me dishevelled and with tear tracks streaked down my cheeks. My dress had been torn and had ridden up as I fell. I saw the quartermaster glance at Brittany, the third class girl with her jacket off and then at me, the first class lady clearly in distress. I watched in horror as he started to draw conclusions. Two seamen came across to join him.

"Here, you! Stand back, don't move an inch!" He yelled to Brittany who scuttled back a little. The quartermaster turned to the seamen and said, "Fetch the Master at Arms. Immediately!"

A few minutes later the Master at Arms was handcuffing Brittany. Sebastian stood in front of the willowy blonde, looking furious. Lovejoy, Sebastian's muscle, and another man, Colonel Gracie, sat with me, Lovejoy's jacket draped across my shoulders.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancée? Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing? A first class _lady _you filth!" He hissed, emphasizing the word 'lady' painfully obviously.

"Sebastian, stop! It was an accident!" I intervened quickly.

"An accident?" Sebastian snarled disbelievingly.

"It was...stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped." I lied, feeling ashamed about my suicide attempt. I was meant to be a strong HBIC back at home. I looked at Brittany, catching her eye. "I was leaning far over to see the...uh the..." I spun my hand in circles as I struggled to find the words.

"The propellers?" Sebastian supplied and I nodded quickly.

"Yes, the propellers! And I slipped and I would have gone overboard...and Miss Pierce here saved me and she almost went over herself!" I finished.

"Women and machinery do not mix." Gracie put in, shaking his head. I scowled at him as Sebastian turned to Brittany.

"Was that the way of it?" he asked.

"Uh huh. That was pretty much it." Brittany nodded, looking at me as I smiled faintly and gratefully.

"Well the girl's a hero then! Good for you lassie, well done!" Gracie beamed, turning to Sebastian. "So it's all's well and back to our brandy, eh?"

The Master at Arms uncuffed Brittany as Sebastian hauled me to my feet. He began to rub my arms. "Let's get you in, you're freezing." He murmured to me, leaving without a second thought for Brittany.

"Ah...perhaps a little something for the girl?" Gracie said to him, lowly.

"Oh yes. Mr Lovejoy. A twenty ought to do it." Sebastian said casually.

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" I put in, injecting a note of incredulity to my voice.

"Santana is displeased. Hmm...what to do?" He mused. He turned to Brittany, appraising her condescendingly. I could tell that he didn't approve of the steerage girl, rough around the edges and ill mannered. "I know." Sebastian declared. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow? To regale our group with your heroic tale?"

Brittany looked straight at me then nodded. "Sure. Count me in."

"Good. Settled then." Sebastian said, putting a possessive arm around me as he guided me away. He leant close to Gracie and said, "This should be amusing." I scowled at his ignorance.

"Hey. Can I bum a smoke?" Brittany asked Lovejoy as he passed. Lovejoy smoothly drew out a silver cigarette case and snapped it open, offering it to Brittany. She took one then another, popping the second behind her ear for later, a curtain of blonde hair hiding it somewhat. Lovejoy lit Brittany's cigarette as she slid it into her mouth.

"You might want to tie those." Lovejoy said, indicating Brittany's shoes. Brittany glanced down at them, frowning. "Interesting that the young lady slipped so suddenly and you still had time to remove your jacket and shoes. Mmm?" he said. His expression was bland but his eyes were cold, making Brittany shudder. He turned, walking away to join his group as Brittany waggled the cigarette around with her teeth. _'Shit. That's me screwed then.' _She thought morosely.

**A/N: Oooh! Has Brittany been caught? ;) So guys before I finish up here I want to say thank you to two very special friends of mine! **

**To Joel! He's an amazing friend and helps so much with this story! I said it before, I'll say it again – I'll finish this for you Joel! Love you bee! Xx**

**And to Jordan! She's a Titanic fanatic and I swear to God, without her I'd forget half the dialogue in this story and I would have no idea what to do! Love you too dollface! Xx**

**Finally, thanks to YOU! Everyone reading this story! If you could drop a review before you leave that would be brilliant thanks! I hope you're enjoying this so far! I'm certainly enjoying writing it! So until next time, adios! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I promised Joel I would do this as a gift for owning his exam! So here it is! Bee, I bet you floored them! Enjoy chapter 3.**

That night I sat in my room, in a soft white nightdress. I spotted Sebastian standing in my doorway, reflected by the cracked mirror of my vanity cabinet. He walked towards me and spoke in unexpectedly tender tones. "I know you've been melancholy and I don't pretend to know why." He produced a large black velvet jewel case from behind his back and handed it to me. "I intended to save this 'til the engagement celebration next week but I thought tonight, perhaps a reminder of my feelings for you..." He trailed off and I slowly opened the box, letting out a quiet gasp.

"My God...Sebastian. Is it a-"

"Diamond? Yes it is. 56 carats." He answered as I gazed at the malevolent blue stone that glittered with an infinity of inner reflections. He took the necklace and placed it around my throat.

"It was once worn by Louis the Sixteenth. They call it Le Coeur de la Mer, the-"

I cut him off, translating it myself. "The Heart of the Ocean. Sebastian, it's...it's overwhelming." I touched the necklace gently as Sebastian gazed in the mirror.

"It's for royalty. And we are royalty." His fingers caressed my neck and throat, seemingly disarmed and unguarded. "There's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you if you would deny me. Open your heart to me Santana." I couldn't help but note that it was probably to illuminate the greatness of Sebastian Smythe. It was a cold stone...a heart of ice.

/

The next day was a Saturday. I walked along the enclosed promenade with purpose, my head tilted back slightly. I felt like I hadn't felt the sunlight in years. I headed for the third class gate, unlatching it and strolling down. I smiled faintly as I heard the various languages all buzzing together as I approached. In the general room there were boys chasing a rat with a shoe and a young man, Rory, languidly standing near an upright piano. Puck sat, trying to get a conversation going with an attractive Norwegian girl, Rachel.

"Puckerman." Puck sounded out his last name, clapping brightly as Rachel repeated it correctly. Finally my eyes fell on Brittany. She sat with a young girl on her lap, drawing funny faces in Brittany's sketchbook. I stepped further in and Rachel turned her head as did Puck who had to do a double take. Brittany glanced at them then followed their gazes. I felt suddenly self conscious as I felt the whole room stop and stare, a hush falling. Some stared at me with understandable resentment and others with wide eyed awe. I gave Brittany a small smile and walked straight to her. She rose to meet me and smiled brightly.

"Hello Brittany." I greeted, watching out the corner of my eye as Puck and Rory exchanged amazed looks.

"Hello again." Brittany grinned.

"May I speak to you in private?" I asked quietly.

"Uh yes. Of course. After you." Brittany said, motioning me ahead. I walked out and as Brittany followed, she shot a glance over her shoulder, leaving a stunned silence behind her.

We walked side by side, both of us feeling mildly awkward. "So you got a name?" Brittany asked wryly.

"Santana. Santana Lopez-Bukater." I replied.

Brittany let out a soft laugh. "I might need to get you to write that one down."

After an awkward pause I started. "Miss Pierce I-"

"Brittany." She insisted.

"Brittany...I feel like such an idiot. It took me all morning to get up the nerve to face you."

"Well here you are!" Brittany said brightly.

"Here I am. I...I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for...for pulling me back. But for your discretion." I murmured thankfully.

"You're welcome. Santana." She added at the end.

"Look I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?" I sighed heavily.

"That's not what I was thinking." Brittany contradicted me. "What I was thinking was...what could have happened to hurt this girl so much she thought she had no other way out."

"I don't...it wasn't just one thing. It was everything. It was them, it was their whole world. And I was trapped in it like an insect in amber." I said before taking a breath and rushing the next words. "I just had to get away, just run and run and run and then I was at the back rail and there was no more ship...even Titanic wasn't big enough. Not enough to get away from them. And before I'd really thought about it, I was over the rail. I was so furious! I'll show them! They'll be sorry!"

"Uh huh. They'll be sorry. 'Course you'll be dead." Brittany picked apart my logic in a matter of seconds and I lowered my head bashfully.

"Oh God. I am such an utter fool." I murmured.

"That penguin last night, is he one of them?" Brittany asked, referencing Sebastian. Then she pondered. Penguins were cute. The guy wasn't. Therefore he wasn't a penguin...he had more of a meerkat-y look to him.

"Penguin?" I asked, puzzled. "Oh, Sebastian! He is them."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Brittany questioned.

"Worse I'm afraid." I sighed, showing her the massive diamond engagement ring. My hand felt much heavier than it would back home.

"God! Look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom!" Brittany exclaimed, making me laugh. "So you feel like you're stuck on a train you can't get off 'cause you're marryin' this guy." Brittany looked at me for confirmation.

"Yes exactly!" I said, thankful for the excuse. I really did not want Brittany to think I was insane, spouting theories about the unsinkable ship's sinking.

"Do you love him?" Brittany asked simply.

"Pardon me?" I said, not sure I had heard her right.

"Do you love him?" Brittany repeated.

"Well you're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this." I sidestepped the question, not wanting to answer.

"Well it's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?" She pressed.

"This is not a suitable conversation!" I blushed.

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Brittany laughed in an infuriatingly cute way.

"This is absurd! I don't know you and you don't know me and we are not having this conversation at all. You are rude and uncouth and presumptuous and I am leaving now." I said, taking her soft hand in mine and shaking it. "Brittany...Miss Pierce, it's been a pleasure. I sought you out to thank you and now I have thanked you."

"And you've insulted me." Brittany put in, with a playful smile.

"Well...you deserved it!" I said, unable to come up with a good comeback.

"Right." Brittany grinned faintly.

"Right." I repeated, still shaking Brittany's hand.

"I thought you were leaving." She said amusedly.

"I am. You are so annoying!" I said as I turned to leave.

"Ha, ha." She laughed sarcastically as I turned back.

"Wait, I don't have to leave! This is my part of the ship, you leave!" I instructed sharply, pointing over Brittany's shoulder. Pointing made you seem intense.

"Oh ho ho, well well well, now who's being rude?" Brittany laughed, tilting her head back slightly.

I paused then snatched the book from under Brittany's arm. "What is this stupid thing you're carrying around?" I asked, dropping down to sit on a deck chair as I flipped the book open. I marvelled at her artistic skill. Every drawing expressed humanity and the faces she had drawn seemed luminous and alive. "Well...these are rather good." I said quietly, tilting the book around to look at another drawing. "They're very good actually."

"Well they didn't think of too much of them in ol' Paree." Brittany shrugged nonchalantly.

"Paris? You do get around for a p- a person of limited means." I caught myself.

"A poor person? You can say it." She laughed.

I was about to reply when I came across a series of nude drawings of females. "Well, well..." I trailed as I admired the languid beauty of them. She had drawn soulful, real nudes with expressive hands and eyes. They felt almost uncomfortably intimate. I cleared my throat and said, "And these were drawn from life?"

"Yup. That's one of the great things about Paris. Lots of girls willing to take their clothes off. And they're a hella lot more fluid." Brittany grinned, as I studied a particular drawing, a languid and graceful girl.

"You liked this woman. You've used her several times." I pointed out.

"She had beautiful hands you see." Brittany smiled.

I chuckled softly. "I think you must have had some sort of love affair with her." I said lightly.

Brittany laughed. "I do swing that way but not at all! Just with her hands." She grinned. I ensured my face wasn't too shocked at her easy confession and managed a warm smile. "She was a one legged prostitute you see." She said, showing me another drawing.

"Oh, oh!" I laughed a little before turning more serious. "You have a gift Brittany. You see people." I complimented.

"I see you." She replied immediately, her deep blue eyes piercing through me.

"And?" I asked softly, curiously. I wanted to know what this beautiful girl thought of me.

"You wouldn't have jumped." She answered simply.

/

Maybe five minutes later we strolled past people on deck chairs in the late afternoon sunlight. "I never cared too much for all that Dadaism and Cubism. Just had no heart." Brittany mused.

"I like some of it." I smiled.

"Really? For me Paris was more about living on the streets and trying to put it on paper." Brittany explained.

"You know, my dream has always been to run away and become an artist, living in a garret poor but free!" I admitted.

"You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water and hardly ever any caviar." Brittany chuckled.

"I happen to hate caviar!" I snapped, angry in a flash. "And I hate people telling me what dreams I should and shouldn't have."

"Look, I'm sorry. You're right." Brittany said sheepishly.

"Well, alright. Everyone expects me to be this delicate little flower, which I'm not! I'm sturdy; I'm strong as a horse. I'm here to do something not sit around and be decorative! You see these hands – they were made for work!" I declared, turning my hands over in front of me.

"Care for something, miss? Would you like some tea?" A passing steward asked.

"No!" I snapped, making Brittany laugh incredulously behind me. The humbled steward walked away.

"There's something in me Brittany, like a dynamo. I feel it. I don't know what it is – whether I should be an artist or a sculptor or, I don't know... a dancer!" I exclaimed, speeding up a little and spinning. "Like Isadora Duncan, a wild pagan spirit!" I pirouetted then ran as I spotted a camera. "Or a moving picture actress!" I posed against on one of the bars, my hand against my forehead, looking elegantly graceful. Brittany stood and watched, smiling at me.

Later that evening, we leant on the rail, shoulder to shoulder. The moment was magical, made even more perfect as the ship's lights came on, illuminating Brittany and I. I tilted my head slightly, watching Brittany out of the corner of my eye. She seemed like an angel. "So then what Miss Wandering Brittany?" I teased, prompting Brittany to continue with her story.

"Well then logging got to be too much like work so I went down to Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica. That's a swell place, they even have a rollercoaster. I sketched portraits there for ten cents apiece. Yeah; it was great money...I could make a dollar a day sometimes. But only in summer. When it got cold I decided to go to Paris and see what the real artists were doing."

I looked at the dusk sky and sighed. "Why can't I be like you Brittany? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it." I turned to her. "Say we'll go there sometime...to that pier...even if we only ever just talk about it." I pleaded.

"Alright, we're going. We'll drink cheap beer and go on the rollercoaster until we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach, right in the surf...but you have to ride like a cowboy, none of that side saddle stuff!" She said firmly.

"You mean one leg on each side? Scandalous! Can you teach me? Teach me to ride like a man!" I laughed.

"And chew tobacco like a man!" Brittany added.

"And spit like a man!" I grinned widely.

"What, they didn't teach you that at finishing school?" She teased. "Like this." She arched her head back and then pulled herself forward, spitting. It arced across the water. "You try."

I laughed and spat although it barely cleared a few inches. "Pitiful!" Brittany grinned. "Hawk it down then get a good stance, lean and..." She spat. "You see the range on that thing?"

I chuckled and followed her instructions, getting a much better range. I turned to her, my face alight. I blanched suddenly and Brittany turned immediately. I became instantly composed as I saw my abuela, a countess and Mercedes watching us. "Abuela, may I introduce Brittany Pierce."

"Charmed I'm sure." My abuela said icily. The others had been gracious and curious about the young girl who saved my life but my mother looked at her like a bug that must be squashed immediately.

"Well Brittany it sounds like you're a good woman to have around in a sticky spot!" Mercedes exclaimed brightly. Everyone jumped as a bugle sounded. "Why do they insist on always announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" Mercedes asked.

"Shall we go dress abuela?" I asked before throwing over my shoulder, "See you at dinner Brittany." We walked away and I vaguely heard Mercedes talk to Brittany.

"Girl do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?"

"Not really." Brittany shrugged.

"Well you're about to go into the snake pit. I hope you're ready. What are you planning to wear?" Mercedes asked. Brittany glanced down at herself then back up. She hadn't thought about that.

"I figured." Mercedes said with an eye roll, leading Brittany away.

**A/N: Well, well! The dinner will be next chap so I hope you're looking forward to it! Review and I'll upload as soon as possible! Also I'm sorry if the dialogue isn't exactly right – my transcript is dodgy at places. Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Not got a lot to say this time. Oh, just a heads up I won't be updating from the 22****nd**** to the 24****th**** 'cause I'm away at a horse riding camp :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Brittany stood in Mercedes' room, evening wear strewn all over the place. "See, my daughter's things should fit you. Just a matter of finding the right one!" Mercedes said brightly. Brittany bit her lip, getting mildly nervous now. Mercedes turned and saw her, fully dressed. "My, my, my...you shine up like a new penny." She smiled.

/

Brittany glided along to the First Class entrance, looking beautiful and radiant. A steward bowed at her and opened the door smartly. "Good evening miss." He said respectfully. Playing the role perfectly, Brittany nodded with just the right amount of disdain.

Brittany stepped in and her breath was taken away by the splendour of the room. She watched some of the women in their floor length dresses interestedly. She descended to A deck and nodded at some women who greeted her in a perfunctory way. Sebastian came down the stairs with my abuela on his arm, dripping with jewellery. They both walked by Brittany, not recognizing her. Brittany barely noticed, hypnotised by the woman behind them. I descended the stairs gracefully, dressed in red and black, my low cut dress exposing my neck and shoulders. My arms were swathed in white gloves that came well above my elbow. Brittany imitated the gentleman's stance, one hand behind her back. I extended one hand to her and she took it, kissing the back of my fingers. I blushed and beamed at her, not able to take my eyes off her.

"I saw that in a nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it!" Brittany laughed.

I smiled and turned to Sebastian and my abuela. "Sebastian, surely you remember Miss Pierce."

Sebastian spun, caught off guard. "Pierce! I didn't recognize you!" He studied her critically. "Amazing! You could almost pass for a lady." I scowled faintly, as I eyed Brittany appreciatively. She wore a pale green floor length dress and her golden hair was curled and piled on top of her head. She looked positively angelic in my opinion.

As we walked into the dining saloon we passed Mercedes who grinned and spoke in low tones to Brittany. "Ain't nothing to it, is there Brittany?"

"Yeah, you just dress like a pallbearer and keep your nose up." Brittany grinned.

"Remember, the only thing they respect is money so just act like you've got a lot of it and you're in the club."

As we entered the swirling throng of people I leant close to Brittany. "There's the Countess Rothes. And that's John Jacob Astor...the richest man on the ship. His little wifey there, Madeleine, is my age and in a delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it? Quite the scandal." I frowned before nodding toward a couple. "And over there, that's Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents." I chuckled lowly. "Very popular with the royals."

I pivoted us around smoothly to show her an impeccably dressed couple. "And that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madame Aubert. Mrs Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course." Brittany nodded distractedly; too busy glaring weakly at the men surrounding Sebastian, all gazing at me as if I were a prize show horse.

We strolled towards the dining saloon where we ran into the Astors. "J.J, Madeleine, I'd like you to meet Brittany Pierce." J.J took her hand and shook it.

"Good to meet you Miss Pierce. Are you of the Boston Pierces?" He asked.

"No, the Chippewa Falls Pierces actually." J.J nodded as if he had heard of them. Madeleine appraised Brittany then whispered to me.

"She'll make a brilliant wife to someone someday." She said, giving me a wink. "Pity you're spoken for, eh?" Madeleine was one of the only ones on the ship who knew about my fluid sexuality. Seemed we both had scandals to hide.

/

Brittany must have been incredibly nervous but she never faltered. They assumed she was one of them. New money obviously, but still a member of the club. My abuela however...she could always be counted on.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Miss Pierce. I hear they're rather good on this ship." My abuela said coldly.

"The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats." The people at the table laughed and at my motion, Brittany slid her napkin off the plate.

"Miss Pierce is joining us from third class. She was of some assistance to my fiancée last night." Sebastian smirked faintly. I scowled again.

Everyone began to whisper as the waiter came across. "How do you take your caviar miss?" He asked Brittany who smiled brightly.

"No caviar for me, thanks! Never did like it much." She grinned. I smiled back at her mischievously.

"And where exactly do you live, Miss Pierce?" My abuela asked.

"Well right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humour." Brittany smiled warmly enough.

"You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" My abuela said disapprovingly.

"Well... it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talkin' about goin' to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, my folks died in a fire when I was fifteen, and I've been on the road since. Somethin' like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count." Brittany said brightly.

Mercedes raised her glass in a salute. "Well said, Brittany!"

Colonel Gracie raised his glass as well. "Here, here."

I lifted my glass into the air and smiled at Brittany. "To making it count." I declared.

My abuela cut in. "How is it you have the means to travel, Miss Pierce?"

"I work my way from place to place. Tramp steamers and such. I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky hand at poker." Brittany glanced at me and added, "A very lucky hand."

"All life is a game of luck." Gracie said brightly.

"A real man makes his own luck Archie." Sebastian growled icily.

I realised that Mr Andrews had not spoken at all. "Your ship is a wonder Mr Andrews. Truly." I complimented, trying to draw him into a conversation.

"Thank you Santana." Brittany spotted immediately that Mr Andrews had came under my spell. _'How could you not fall for this girl? She's gorgeous.' _Brittany thought, eyeing me.

/

After dessert a waiter arrived with cigars and all the men started to light them. "Next it'll be brandies in the smoking room." I murmured to Brittany quietly.

Colonel Gracie rose. "Join me for a brandy, gentlemen?"

"Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe." I muttered to Brittany.

"Miss Pierce, care for champagne?" One of the women asked.

"No thanks. I'm heading back." Brittany smiled.

"Brittany, must you go?" I asked sadly.

"Time for my coach to turn back into a pumpkin." Brittany beamed, taking my hand and sliding a folded note into it. As she walked away, I opened it surreptitiously. It read, 'Make it count. Meet me at the clock.'

/

I crossed the A deck and spotted Brittany with her back to me. Her dress was suddenly shorter, near her thighs. As I came closer I saw the ragged hem that could only mean she had ripped it. The taut muscles in her legs flexed as she shifted and I tried to resist the temptation to move forward to slide my hands down them. I moved up the sweeping staircase and at that moment, Brittany turned and saw me, smiling warmly. "Want to go to a real party?" she asked with an impish grin.

A couple of seconds later we entered into the third class general room which was alive with music and raucous laughter. People of all ages were dancing, drinking, smoking, laughing and even brawling at points. Rory handed me a pint of stout and I drained half of it quickly. I watched Brittany dance with a five year old girl on her feet. The tune ended and Brittany bent to talk to the girl. "I'm going to go dance with her now okay?" The girl, Cora, walked off and Brittany beckoned me over. I strolled over hesitantly and Brittany stood before me, smiling faintly. She turned to Cora and said, "You're still my best girl Cora." At that her face brightened and she skipped off. Trembling slightly, I slid my right hand into her left as her other hand slid to the small of my back. I felt a jolt of electricity. "I don't know the steps!" I yelped suddenly.

"Neither do I! Just go with it." Brittany laughed. We started off a little awkwardly at first, but soon I got into the rhythm, moving smoothly with her.

"Wait, stop!" I yelled. Brittany stopped and I bent down, pulling my high heels off before flinging them to Rory. I grabbed Brittany and we plunged back into the fray, dancing faster as the music sped up. Soon a space opened around us and we danced faster than ever, moving gracefully with each other, twirling together and spinning wildly. Brittany caught sight of Puck dancing with the Norwegian girl, Rachel. He whirled her smoothly and Brittany gave a wink. The tune ended in a mad rush and Brittany stepped away from me. Feeling exhilarated and slightly tipsy I did a graceful ballet plie, feet turned out perfectly. Everyone applauded.

We headed to the table and I stole Puck's cigarette, taking a long drag, feeling mildly cocky. Puck grinned incredulously, holding Rachel's hand. Rory handed both me and Brittany a pint and I downed mine in one go. Everyone at the table looked at me disbelievingly. "What, you think a first class girl can't drink?" I grinned. Suddenly a Swede crashed into Rory, making his beer slosh over my dress. I let out a laugh, not caring. However Rory snarled and grabbed the Swede, dragging him to the table and slamming him against it. "Boys, boys!" Brittany scolded.

"So! You think you're big, tough men? Let's see you do this!" I declared loudly, assuming a ballet stance, my arms raised. I rose up on point, taking my entire weight on the tips of my toes. I rose higher, lifting up to Brittany's height which was maybe three inches taller than me. The guys and Brittany gaped at my incredible muscle control. I came back down, face screwed up in pain. Brittany caught me as I lost my balance. "Owww! I haven't done that in years!" I exclaimed over the laughter, leaning into Brittany.

Lovejoy watched us through the gap between the door and the frame, eyes cold and unimpressed.

/

We walked along the row of lifeboats later on, the stars blazing overhead, bright and clear. We sang together, "Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes, up she goes! Something...about a bird...on a beam!" We fumbled the last words and laughed loudly. We reached the First Class entrance and I frowned.

"Isn't it magnificent? So grand and endless." I said, staring at the cosmos as I leant on the rail. "They're such small people, Brittany...my crowd. They think they're giants on the earth but they're not even dust in God's eye. They live inside this tiny champagne bubble and someday the bubble's going to burst." I sighed. Brittany leant on the rail next to me, my hand just touching hers. It was the smallest contact possible but all we could feel was that tiny square inch of skin where our hands touched.

"You're not one of them. There's been a mistake." Brittany said decisively.

"A mistake?" I echoed.

"Uh huh. You got mailed to the wrong address!" Brittany decided loudly.

"I did, didn't I?" I laughed. Suddenly I pointed. "Look! A shooting star!"

"That was a long one. My father used to say that whenever you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven." Brittany mused.

"I like that. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?" I asked curiously. I turned to look at Brittany and realised how close we were. The only thing I was thinking was how easy it would be to move a few inches and capture her lips with my own. Brittany was thinking the same thing; I could see it in her eyes.

"What would you wish for?" Brittany questioned softly.

After a beat I pulled back. "Something I can't have." I smiled sadly. "Goodnight Brittany. And thank you." I said faintly, turning to hurry through the entrance.

/

The next day, Sebastian and I sat having breakfast in silence. I could have cut the tension with a knife. "I had hoped you would come to me last night." Sebastian sniped icily.

"I was tired." I lied.

"Yes. Your exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting." Sebastian snapped.

I stiffened. "I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me."

"You will never behave like that again! Do you understand?" Sebastian growled.

"I'm not some foreman in your mills that you can command! I am your fiancée..." I said defensively. Sebastian exploded, sweeping the china off the table with a crash. He moved over to me, glowering at me and gripping the arms of my chair, trapping me between his arms.

"Yes! You are! And my wife...in practice if not yet by law. So you will honour me, as a wife is required to honour her husband! I will not be made out a fool! Is this in any way unclear?" He snarled.

I shrank back slightly, spotting Tina. Sebastian followed my glance and straightened, stalking past Tina.

"We had a little accident. I'm sorry Tina!" I panicked, bending to help her pick up the china.

"It's alright Miss." Tina said, helping me sit back.

/

I sighed as I helped my abuela with her corset. "You are not to see that girl again, do you understand me Santana? I forbid it!" She growled at me.

"Oh stop it, abuela. You'll give yourself a nosebleed." I sneered as my abuela pulled away, walking over to lock the door.

"Santana, this is not a game! Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone!"

"Of course I know it's gone. You remind me every day. "I sighed in boredom.

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name! And that name is the only card we have to play!" She intoned.

I spun her around and grabbed the corset strings again, pulling them tightly. "I don't understand you. It's a fine match with Smythe, and it will insure our survival." My abuela continued.

Feeling hurt and lost, I scoffed. "How can you put this on _my _shoulders?" I asked. As my abuela turned I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? Do you want to see all our fine things sold at an auction, our memories scattered to the winds? My God, Santana, how can you be so selfish?" My abuela hissed.

"It's so unfair." I complained.

"Of course it's unfair. We're women. Our choices are never easy." My abuela said, softer now. I sighed and pulled the corset tighter before tying the strings.

/

At the service that day, I stood in the middle, singing a hymn, my voice standing out from the other women. Their voices were all perfect, high sopranos and my voice was a lower, smoky contralto. Lovejoy stood back, keeping an eye on me. He noticed a commotion at the entry doors and sees Brittany.

"Look you, you're not supposed to be in here." The steward said.

"I was just here last night...don't you remember?" She asked him. Brittany spotted Lovejoy and smiled. "He'll tell you!"

"Mr Smythe and Miss Lopez-Bukater continue to be most appreciative of your assistance. They asked me to give you this in gratitude." Lovejoy offered Brittany two twenty dollar bills.

"No, I don't want money!" Brittany exclaimed.

"And also to remind you that you hold a third class ticket and your presence here is no longer appropriate." Lovejoy continued.

"I just need to talk to Santana for a-"

"Gentlemen, please see that Miss Pierce gets back where she belongs." Lovejoy said coolly. "And that she stays there." He added.

/

I walked along with a tour group, led by Mr Andrews. "Mr Andrews, I did the sum in my head and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned...forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone onboard." I pointed out.

"About half, actually. Santana, you miss nothing do you? It was thought by some that the deck would look too cluttered so..."

"Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship!" Sebastian said, slapping the side of a lifeboat.

"Sleep soundly, young Santana. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need." As we passed lifeboat 7, a young lady turned from the rail and walked up behind the group. She tapped me on the arm and I turned, gasping. She motions and together we duck away through an open door. I stood before Brittany with a soft smile.

**A/N: Well that was chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it! Drop a quick review and I'll see you all soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so I don't have a lot to say, might be getting Titanic, Revolutionary Road the Titanic Soundtrack! Yay! Anyway! Enjoy chapter 5!**

"Brittany this is impossible, I can't even see you." I frowned, squinting through the darkness to the form of Brittany. I felt her hands come up to rest on my shoulders.

"Santana, you're no picnic...you're a spoiled little brat even, but under that you have a strong, pure heart and you're the most amazingly astounding girl I've ever known and..."

I cut into the tangent, partly wanting her to stop and partly wanting her to say the words I longed to hear from her. "Brittany, I..." I was cut off myself.

"No, wait. Let me try to get this out. You're amazing...and I know I have nothing to offer you, Santana. And besides you wouldn't want to be with a girl. I know that. But I'm involved now. You jump, I jump remember? I can't turn away without knowing you're going to be alright." Brittany finished softly.

I felt the tears prick my eyes. Brittany was so open and real...so unlike anyone I had ever known. "I'll be fine. Really." I said, hoping to convince myself.

"I don't think so. They've got you trapped in a glass jar like some beautiful specimen of butterfly, and you're going to die if you don't break out. Maybe not right away, because you're strong. But sooner or later the fire that I love about you Santana; that fire's going to burn out." I felt Brittany's thumb come up to lightly brush my cheek, almost reverently.

I swallowed. "It's not up to you to save me, Brittany." I managed to grind out, the words paining me. I wanted her to save me.

"You're right. Only you can do that." Brittany said, grasping my shoulders tightly.

"I have to get back, they'll miss me. Please, Brittany, for both our sakes, leave me alone." I pleaded desperately. She let me go. She let me leave. As if she didn't want to fight for me. I fled.

/

As dusk fell I managed to escape from my abuela and the wedding plans for Sebastian and I. I walked along the deck quietly. Brittany stood at the peak of the bow railing, her favourite spot on the entire ship. She had her eyes closed, letting the cold wind clear her head. "Hello Brittany." I smiled faintly.

Brittany turned and upon seeing me, broke out into a grin. "I changed my mind." I smiled wider now. She smiled back, drinking in every detail about me. The way my dark hair blew wildly around my face. The sparkle in my equally dark eyes. The slight flush on my cheeks. "Puck said you might be up..."

"Shh. Come here." Brittany smiled softly, putting her hands on my waist as if she was about to kiss me. "Close your eyes." She instructed. I did so gently. She turned me to face forward, the way the ship was going and pressed me gently to the rail, standing directly behind me. She took my hands in hers, raising them until I was standing with my arms outstretched on either side. I went with it willingly. She lowered her own hands, returning them to my waist and my arms stayed up...like wings. "Okay, open them." She whispered.

I did as I was told and gasped. There was only water in my field of vision, as if there wasn't a ship under us at all. Just the two of us soaring. There was only the wind and the hiss of the water, 50 feet below us. "I'm flying, Brittany!" I leant forward, arching my back. Brittany sucked in a sharp breath as my hips hit hers, but tightened her grip on my waist to steady me. She leant forward to sing softly into my ear.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine..." I smiled dreamily, closing my eyes to enjoy the weightless sensation. I leant back, gently pressing my back against her chest. She slowly raised her hands, meeting mine, our fingertips gently touching. Then our fingers intertwined. Moving slowly, our fingers caressed through and around each other like the bodies of two lovers. I felt Brittany tip her face forward, into my wildly blowing hair, letting my scent wash over her, until her cheek rested against my ear. I turned my head until my lips were near hers. I lowered my arms slowly, turning further, until finally I found her mouth with my own. She wrapped her arms around me from behind. We kissed like this, with my head turned and tilted back. I was surrendering to her, to the emotions...to the inevitable. We kissed slowly and tremulously but soon we kissed fiercer, with building passion, one of my hands coming up to cup the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

/

We stood in my first class room with Brittany looking around before setting her sketchbook and drawing materials on the table. "Will this light do? Don't artists need good light?" I asked.

Putting on a very bad French accent, Brittany said, "Zat is true, I am not used to working in such 'orrible conditions." I laughed then Brittany darted over to the paintings stacked against the wall. "Hey...Monet! Isn't he great?" Brittany smiled. I walked through into the walk in wardrobe. She's fascinated as I walked to the safe and worked the combination.

"Sebastian insists on carting this hideous thing everywhere." I rolled my eyes.

"Should I be expecting him anytime soon?" Brittany asked cautiously.

"Not as long as the brandy and cigars hold out." I replied. I unlocked the safe and met her eyes in the mirror behind it. I opened the safe and removed the necklace, holding it out to Brittany who took it nervously.

"What is it? A sapphire?" she asked.

"A diamond. A very rare diamond called the Heart of the Ocean." I murmured softly. Brittany gazed at it in awe. "I want you to draw me like one of your French girls. Wearing this." I looked up at her and smiled. "Wearing only this." Brittany looked up at me sharply in surprise.

A few seconds later I slid a butterfly comb from my hair, letting my dark waves fall around my shoulders. I walked into the room quietly, making Brittany look up from arranging her pencils. I kept my hands resting lightly on the tie of my silk kimono. "The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a china doll. As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want." I grinned, flipping a coin to her. I took a step back and parted the robe, my heart thundering. I slowly dropped it to the floor and watched as Brittany tried to school her face back into an impassive mask. She swallowed and gestured to the couch she had pulled out.

"Over on the bed-the couch!" She quickly corrected herself. I smirked faintly before settling on the couch. "Okay, bend your left leg a little and lower your head...eyes to me. Keep them on me. That's it." I followed her instructions, trying to keep a straight face as Brittany dropped her pencil.

"I believe you are blushing, Miss Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing." I teased.

"He does landscapes." Brittany replied, tense. She flicked her gaze up to me and I met her suddenly darker blue eyes. Despite her nervousness, she drew with sure strokes and what emerged was the best thing she had ever drawn. My pose was languid, my hands beautifully done and my eyes radiating energy. My heart pounded fiercely in my chest as I watched her appraise my form as she drew.

/

A little while later Brittany signed the drawing with a flourish. I leant on her shoulder, watching, wearing my kimono again. I gazed at the drawing reverently. She had practically X-rayed my soul. Brittany dated the drawing then handed it to me. I scribbled a quick note, accepted the drawing and placed the diamond in the safe along with the drawing with the note stuck on top. I closed the door of the safe with a clunk. I returned to the sitting room, fully dressed in a pale lavender dress. Hearing a key turn in the lock, I took Brittany's hand and led her silently through the bedrooms as Lovejoy entered.

"Miss Santana? Hello?" He called. He heard a door opening and went through Sebastian's room towards my own. We exited my stateroom and I led Brittany along the corridor towards the B deck foyer. We got halfway across the foyer before Lovejoy exited. "Come on!" I yelled to Brittany as Lovejoy started after us. We broke out into a run, with me leading Brittany to the bank of elevators. We skidded into one, scaring the hell out of the operator. "Take us down. Quickly, quickly!" I hurried the operator who scrambled to comply. Lovejoy ran up as the lift started to descend, slamming his hand onto the gate. I stuck my middle finger up at him, laughing before waving jauntily. "Bye!" I sang to him. The operator gaped as Brittany laughed.

We reached the F deck and we leant against a wall, laughing. "Uh oh!" Brittany yelped. Lovejoy had spotted us and was charging toward us. We sprinted around a corner into a blind alley. Brittany flung the only door open, one that was marked 'Crew Only'. We entered a roaring fan room with no way out but a ladder going down. Brittany dead bolted the door then gestured to the ladder. "After you, milady."

We emerged in a boiler room, which seemed like a vision of hell with roaring furnaces and black figures moving in the smoky haze. We sprinted along, dodging shocked and amazed stokers. "Carry on! Don't mind us!" Brittany yelled over the racket.

Brittany pulled me down an alley and I followed quickly. The furnaces roared and the sweltering heat enveloped us as Brittany pulled me to her. We kissed passionately in the steamy, pounding darkness, our bodies moulding and sticking together despite the sheen of sweat that coated us.

We ran, laughing amongst the rows of stacked cargo, hugging ourselves after the dripping heat of the boiler room. We came across a very royal burgundy Renault touring car and I jumped into the plush back seat, acting very regal whilst Brittany leapt into the driver's seat, enjoying the feeling of the leather and wood.

"Where to miss?" She asked me.

"To the stars," I answered dreamily. I leant forward and grasped Brittany's shoulders, pulling her over the seat into the back sharply. She landed next to me, ever so slightly on top of me again and her ragged breath seemed loud in the quiet darkness. She gazed at me and I smiled lightly. Moment of truth. "Are you nervous?" She asked me softly.

"Au contraire mon cher." I smiled as Brittany stroked my face gently. I kissed the tip of each of her fingers softly. "Put your hands on me Brittany." I murmured. She kissed me firmly and I slid down to lie on the seat, succumbing to her welcome weight upon me.

/

A few minutes later I threw my head back in ecstasy, slamming my hand against the fogged up window, leaving a handprint streaked down it as I pulled at Brittany's hair strongly, scrabbling for something to keep me grounded as I felt electric jolts of pleasure explode around my body.

/

We lay together, Brittany's head resting against my chest lightly as I took deep, heaving breaths. "I can feel your heart beating." Brittany murmured. I smiled and slid my hands into her hair, holding her to my chest, clinging on for dear life. After a second or two I freed one hand and lifted one of Brittany's, examining it carefully. She had long slender fingers and ivory skin that was roughened by work in some places. I stroked her hand, holding it tightly.

/

We appeared on the deck after watching the stewards open the Renault triumphantly only to find it empty. We could barely stand, we were laughing so hard. The lookout turned to look at us as we embraced tightly.

"When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you." I said, smiling brightly.

"This is crazy." Brittany pointed out.

"I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it." I barely finished my sentence before Brittany pulled me to her, crashing her lips against mine. I kissed her back just as fiercely.

"Cor...look at that would ya!" The lookout, Fleet, said as he nudged his partner.

"They're a bloody sight warmer than we are...I'm not even judging about the fact they're both ladies." Lee, his partner, replied.

"Well if that's what it takes for us two to get warm, I'd rather not, if it's all the same." Fleet laughed with Lee joining in. Suddenly Fleet's expression fell and he did a double take, the colour draining from his face. A massive iceberg lay right in their path, only 500 yards out. "Bugger me!" Fleet reached past Lee and called the bridge, never ripping his eyes from the black mass ahead. "Pick up you bastards!" He yelled in frustration, precious seconds being lost. Finally Moody answered.

"Yes what do you see?" Moody asked unhurriedly.

"Iceberg right ahead!" Fleet howled down the phone desperately.

"Thank you." Moody said calmly, hanging up. "ICEBERG RIGHT AHEAD!" He screamed to Murdoch.

**A/N: Ooh! It's all kicking off now! Our favourite lovers are on the run and the ship is fast approaching an iceberg! Review and I'll update as soon as I can! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Seeing if I can get this up then I may be mean and leave you on a cliffhanger while I'm at this camp! Hmmm... ;D**

Murdoch spotted the iceberg and sent a telegram to the engine room as quick as he physically could. "FULL SPEED ASTERN!" He yelled to the quartermaster who was at the wheel.

"Hard a' starboard." Murdoch instructed.

/

Chief engineer Bell spotted the telegram. He and the other engineers stared at it for a second, disbelievingly. "Full speed astern! FULL SPEED ASTERN!" He screamed, reacting quickly. The engineers ran like madmen to close the steam valves and start braking the propeller shafts to a stop.

/

Leading Stoker Barrett stood with an engineer when the red warning light and 'stop' indicator lit up. "Shut all dampers! Shut 'em!" He shouted over the din.

/

Murdoch watched from the bridge, tensing as the berg grew straight ahead. Finally the bow started to go left and his jaw clenched. The bow turned with agonizing slowness and he held his breath. Fleet braced himself in the crow's nest. Then...CRUNCH! The ship hit the berg on the starboard bow. The ice smashed in the steel hull plate, as it bumped and scraped along the ship's side. With a sound like thunder the berg split the hull plates, making icy water swirl around the Renault, knocking two stewards off balance. The men scrambled for the stairs desperately.

/

On G deck Puck was tossed in his bunk at the impact. He heard a sound like the greatly amplified squeal of a skate on ice.

/

Brittany and I broke our kiss on the deck and looked up in sheer astonishment as the iceberg sailed by, blocking out the sky like an ominous thundercloud. Fragments broke off it and crashed down onto the deck, forcing us to jump back to avoid the flying chunks of ice. We rushed to the starboard rail in time to see the berg moving aft down the side of the ship.

In the crow's nest Fleet turned to Lee. "Oi mate, that was a close shave." He sighed in relief.

"I thought you could 'smell ice', can you now? Bleedin' Christ!" Lee huffed.

/

Down in steerage, Puck went out into the corridor to see what was going on. Dozens of rats scampered past him, fleeing the flooding bow. Puck leapt aside as the rats ran by. "Che cazzo!"

Rory got out of his top bunk in the darkness and dropped down to the floor. SPLASH! "What in hell!" He asked in horror. He snapped the light on and saw the floor covered with at least 3 inches of freezing water – more flooding in. He pulled the door open and stepped into the corridor which was also flooded. Puck ran towards him, shouting in Italian. They started pounding on doors, getting everybody up and out. The alarm spread in several languages at once.

/

In first class a few people emerged from their rooms. "Why have the engines stopped?" Someone asked.

"I shouldn't worry ma'am. We've likely thrown a propeller blade, that's the shudder you felt. May I bring you anything?" He reassured her. Mr Andrews breezed by them, walking quickly and carrying an armload of rolled up ship's plans.

/

Brittany and I leant over the starboard rail, looking at the hull of the ship. "Looks okay. I don't see anything." Brittany frowned.

"Could it have damaged the ship?" I asked in concern.

"It didn't seem like much of a bump. I'm sure we're okay." Brittany smiled reassuringly. I had completely forgotten that I knew what happened. I _was _Rose Dewitt-Bukater. In fact there never was a Rose Dewitt Bukater – only Santana Lopez-Bukater. I had lost myself now.

A couple of steerage guys kicked the ice around deck like a football, laughing.

/

Puck and Rory joined a crowd of steerage people clogging the corridors, heading aft away from the flooding. Many of them had grabbed soaked through suitcases or duffel bags.

"If this is the direction the rats were running its good enough for me." Rory decided.

/

A steward rushed down a first class corridor, passing Bruce Ismay on the way. He was stopped in his tracks by Sebastian and Lovejoy. "Please sir, there's no emergency."

"Yes there is! I have been robbed. Now get the Master at Arms. Now, you moron!" Sebastian snapped.

/

We emerged from the steps on the well deck, right next to the three men. They stared as we vaulted the locked gate. "It's bad." Brittany said quietly to me as Captain Smith and Mr Andrews crushed by us, barely sparing a glance.

"We have to tell my abuela and Sebastian." I decided reluctantly.

"Now it's worse." Brittany quipped.

"Come with me, Brittany. I jump, you jump...right?" I pleaded.

"Right." Brittany nodded firmly, following me through the door into the ship. We crossed the foyer, entering the corridor. Lovejoy waited for us in the hall as we approached the room.

"We've been looking for you miss." He said coldly. I nodded and headed in with Brittany. Love joy followed and, unseen, he smoothly slid the Heart of the Ocean into Brittany's jacket pocket.

Sebastian and my abuela waited in the sitting room with two stewards and the Master at Arms. Silence fell as we entered and my abuela closed her robe over her throat when she saw Brittany.

"Something serious has happened." I started.

"That's right. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back..." He looked from me to Brittany. "...I have a pretty good idea of where to find the other. Search her." Sebastian said, gesturing to Brittany.

The Master at Arms stepped up to Brittany. "Coat off, ma'am." Lovejoy pulled Brittany's coat and, shaking her head in dismay, she shrugged out of it. The Master at Arms patted her down.

"This is horseshit!" She exploded suddenly.

"Sebastian you can't be serious! We're in the middle of an emergency and you..." I trailed off. One of the stewards pulled the Heart of the Ocean out of her pocket.

"Is this it?" He asked. I looked stunned and so did Brittany.

"That's it." Sebastian confirmed.

"Right then, don't make a fuss." The Master at Arms commanded as he took Brittany's wrists and started to handcuff her.

"Don't you believe it, Santana! Don't!" Brittany urged me.

"She couldn't have!" I said vehemently. She couldn't have. No way.

"Of course she could. Easy enough for a professional. She memorised the combination when you opened the safe." Sebastian shrugged.

"But I was with her the whole time!" I insisted.

"Maybe she did it while you were putting your clothes back on." Sebastian hissed to only me, low and coldly.

"They put it in my pocket!" Brittany argued.

"It's not even your pocket, girl!" Lovejoy replied. "Property of S. Ryerson." He read, showing the coat to the Master at Arms.

"I was going to return it!" Brittany sighed. I felt terribly confused and betrayed and hurt. I shrank back. Brittany started to shout to me as Lovejoy and the Master at Arms dragged her out. I swallowed and looked down, not able to look her in the eye.

"Santana, don't listen to them! I didn't do this! You know I didn't! You know it!" Brittany screamed as she was dragged out forcibly. I was completely devastated. My abuela laid a comforting hand on my shoulder as I let out a small choked sob.

/

Hands shaking, Mr Andrews unrolled a huge drawing of the ship across the chartroom table. "When can we get underway do you think?" Mr Ismay asked. Captain Smith glared at him and turned back to the drawing.

"Water 14 feet above the keel in ten minutes...in the forepeak...in all three holds...and in boiler room six." Mr Andrews said.

"That's right." Smith confirmed.

"Five compartments. She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached. But not five. Not five. As she goes down by the head the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads...at E deck...from one to the next...back and back. There's no stopping it."

"The pumps..." Captain Smith said desperately.

"The pumps buy you time...but minutes only. From the moment on, no matter what we do, Titanic will flounder." Mr Andrews said quickly, almost in tears.

"But this ship can't sink!" Mr Ismay declared.

"She is made of iron, sir. I assure you, she can. And she will. It is a mathematical certainty." Mr Andrews replied sharply.

"How much time?" Smith asked quietly.

"An hour, two at most." Mr Andrews answered, just as quietly. Mr Ismay was reeling as his dreams transformed into his worst nightmare before his very eyes.

"And how many aboard, Mr Murdoch?" Captain Smith questioned.

"Two thousand two hundred souls aboard, sir." Murdoch answered swiftly.

After a long beat Smith turned to his employer. "I believe you may get your headlines, Mr Ismay." Captain Smith said with an edge to his voice.

/

My abuela rose. "I had better go dress." She exited and Sebastian crossed over to me. He regarded me icily for a moment then raised his hand and slapped me sharply across the cheek. I flinched but the blow was inconsequential compared to the blow my heart had received.

"You are a little slut aren't you?" He hissed. I stared at the floor. Sebastian grabbed my shoulders roughly. "Look at me, you little..." He stopped at the loud knock. The door opened and the steward put his head in.

"Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelt and come up to the boat deck."

"Get out. We're busy." Sebastian snarled. The steward persisted and got the lifebelts from the top of a dresser.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience Mr Smythe, but it is the captain's orders. Please dress warmly, it's quite cold tonight." He handed me a lifebelt quickly. "Not to worry miss. I'm sure it's just a precaution."

"This is ridiculous." Sebastian hissed, snatching his life belt.

/

A large number of first class passengers gathered at the staircase, perplexed and irritated. They were all getting incredibly indignant about the situation. The band's leader, Wallace Hartley, assembled the band to allay panic.

Mr Andrews walked in; looking around the magnificent room, that he knew would be doomed. I hurried over to him, seeing his heartbroken expression, Sebastian following me.

"I saw the iceberg Mr Andrews. And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth." I implored him.

"The ship will sink." He said sadly.

"You're certain?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes. In an hour or so...all this...will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

"My God." Sebastian said, looking stunned. The Titanic could not sink! Or so he thought.

"Please tell only who you must, I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat quickly. Don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats?" Mr Andrews intoned.

"Yes I understand. Thank you." I nodded. He disappeared among the passengers, urging them to put on their lifebelts and get to a boat.

/

Lovejoy and the Master at Arms handcuffed Brittany to a 4 foot water pipe. A crewman rushed in anxiously. "You're wanted by the Purser, sir! Urgently!" He said to the Master at Arms.

"Go on. I'll keep an eye on her." Lovejoy said, pulling a pearl handled Colt .45 automatic from his coat pocket. The Master at Arms nodded and threw the handcuff key to Lovejoy before exiting with the crewman. Lovejoy caught the key smoothly, flipping it in the air lazily.

/

Rory and Puck pushed through the corridor, reaching a huge crowd gathered at the third class stairwell. Puck spotted Rachel standing with the rest of her family. He reached her and she grinned, hugging him tightly. Rory, meanwhile, pushed through until he could see what was holding the group up. The steel gate at the top of the staircase has been shut and several seamen and stewards stood on the other side of it. "What are we doing mummy?" A small Irish boy asked.

"We're just waiting, dear. When they finish putting First class people in the boats they'll be starting with us, and we'll want to be all ready, won't we?" The children's mother said. The little boy and his sister nodded.

/

Brittany looked apprehensively out of the porthole, gazing at the water as it rose. Lovejoy sat at the desk. He placed a .45 bullet on the desk and watched it roll across then fall off. He picked it up. "You know...I believe this ship may sink." He said matter of factly. He rose and crossed over to Brittany. "I've been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation." He cocked his fist back and punched Brittany in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Compliments of Mr Sebastian Smythe." Lovejoy sneered, flipping the handcuff key into the air, catching it and putting it into his pocket before exiting. Brittany is left gasping for air, handcuffed to the pipe.

/

I watched the farewells taking place right in front of me. Husbands saying goodbye to wives and children. Lovers and friends parted. "Will the lifeboats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too crowded." My abuela said pompously.

"Oh abuela, shut up!" I snarled. She froze. "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats...not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die." I growled.

"Not the better half." Sebastian snapped. It hit me like a thunderbolt. Brittany was third class. She didn't stand a chance. Another distress rocket burst overhead, bathing me in light.

"You unimaginable bastard." I breathed lowly but fiercely.

"Come on, get in the boat. These are the first class seats right up here. That's it." Mercedes said, helping my abuela into one of the boats.

"Come on, Santana. You're next darling." Mercedes said calmly. I stepped back and shook my head.

"Santana, get in the boat!" My abuela yelled.

"Goodbye abuela." I sighed. Sebastian grabbed my arm but I pulled free and walked away through the crowds. Sebastian caught up and grabbed me again, roughly.

"Where are you going? To her? Is that it? To be a whore to that fluid gutter rat?" He snarled at me.

"I'd rather be her whore than your wife!" I snapped, pulling free and running through the crowd.

"Santana! SANTANA!" My abuela screamed as the lifeboat was lowered.

/

I ran through the clusters of people, looking back to see a furious Sebastian coming after me. I ran breathlessly up to two first class men and managed to let out a convincing sob. "That man tried to take advantage of me in the crowd!" They turned to see Sebastian coming towards them. I ran on as the two men restrained him, yelling insults to him as he pummelled them, attempting to escape their iron grip.

/

Brittany pulled on the pipe with all her strength. It barely shifted. Water poured under the door, spreading rapidly across the floor. "Shit." She cursed. Brittany tried to pull one hand out of the cuff, working until her skin was raw. No luck. She gave one last tug, making her wrist bleed. A few droplets of blood fell into the water, tingeing it a rusty brown. "Help! Somebody! Can anyone hear me?" She yelled. "This could be bad." She murmured to herself.

/

Mr Andrews was opening stateroom doors, checking if everyone was out. I ran up to him, breathless. "Mr Andrews, thank god! Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?" I asked urgently.

"What? You have to get to a boat right away!" He replied, just as urgently.

"No! I'll do this with or without your help, sir. But without will take longer." I intoned.

After a moment, Mr Andrews answered, beaten. "Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage then make a right."

"Bottom, left, right. I have it." I replied thankfully.

"Hurry, Santana." Mr Andrews urged me.

/

I ran up as the very last elevator operator was closing up his lift to leave. "Sorry miss, the lifts are closed." Without thinking, I grabbed him and shoved him back into the lift fiercely.

"I'm through with being polite goddamnit! I may never be polite the rest of my life! Now take me down!" I snarled. The operator fumbled to close the gate and start the lift.

/

Through the wrought iron door of the elevator I could see the decks going past. Suddenly icy cold water swirled around my legs. I screamed in surprise, as did the operator. The car landed in a foot of freezing cold water, shocking the hell out of me. I clawed the door open and splashed out, hiking my skirt up to my knees. The lift went back up behind me as I looked around. I spotted the crewman's passage off to my left and headed down the flooded corridor. The place was understandably deserted. I was on my own. "Right...right...right." I murmured. I came to a cross corridor, splashing down to the right. "Brittany? BRITTANY?" I called loudly.

/

Brittany collapsed back on the bench, realising she was screwed. Then she heard me through the door. "SANTANA! In here!" She yelled. I heard her voice behind me so I turned and ran back, finding the right door. I pushed it open, creating a small, rippling wave. I splashed over to Brittany and wrapped my arms around her. "Brittany! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"That guy Lovejoy put it in my pocket." Brittany replied honestly.

"I know, I know." I murmured.

"See if you can find a key for these. Try those drawers. It's a little silver one." Brittany said quickly. I hugged her tightly and kissed her face before starting to go through the desk drawers. "So how did you find out I didn't do it?" Brittany asked me.

"I didn't." I replied, turning to look at her. "I just realised I already knew." We shared a look filled with everything we couldn't say then I went back to ransacking the room, pulling drawers and cupboards open.

"There's no key in here." I said a few minutes later, looking around the room. The water was at least two feet deep now and Brittany had her feet tucked up to her chest.

"You have to go for help." Brittany said quickly.

"I'll be right back." I promised.

"I'll just wait here." Brittany quipped as I splashed out.

/

I splashed down, cursing the long skirt which trailed behind me. The weight of it was hindering me horribly. I ripped at the buttons and shimmied out of it before sprinting up the stairs in my knee length slip. "Hello? Somebody?" I yelled. A young man pelted past me, sending up geysers of spray behind him. He ran past without glancing back, eyes crazed. "Please! We need help!"

The lights flickered and went out, leaving utter darkness. After a beat they flickered back on. I found myself hyperventilating. I hated the darkness. A steward ran around the corner, his arms full of lifebelts. He grabbed my arm forcefully, shocked to see me in the ship still. "Come on then, let's get you topside, miss, that's right."

"Wait, wait! I need your help! There's..."

"No need for panic, miss. Come along!"

"No, let me go! You're going the wrong way!" I screamed. He wasn't listening and he wouldn't let me go. I screamed in his ear and when he turned I punched him squarely in the nose. Shocked, he let me go and staggered back.

"To hell with you!" He cursed.

"See you there buster!" I snarled. I turned and saw a glass case with a fire axe in it. I broke the glass with a discarded suitcase and seized the axe, running back the way I had come. The water had flooded the bottom five steps and I had to crouch to look along the corridor. I powered forward after plunging into the waist high water. I held the axe above my head in two hands, grimacing at the pain of the literally freezing water.

Brittany was stood on the bench, hugging the waterpipe. I waded in, holding the axe up high. "Will this work?" I asked her.

"We'll find out." Brittany nodded. She stretched the chain connecting the two cuffs taut across the steel pipe. "Try a couple of practice swings." She advised. I nodded and swung the axe, cutting into the wooden cabinet. "Okay, try to hit the same mark again." Brittany told me. I swung the blade hard and it cut in, four inches from my first mark. "That's enough practice." Brittany decided.

I waded over to Brittany who spread her hands wider. I braced myself. I had to hit a target an inch wide with all the force I could muster and with Brittany's exposed wrists on either side. "You can do it, Santana. Hit it as hard as you can, I trust you." Brittany murmured, closing her eyes. I did the same and brought the axe down hard. I gingerly opened my eyes. Brittany stood, grinning with two separate cuffs. I dropped the axe, all my strength leaving me.

Brittany dropped down into the water next to me. She couldn't breathe for a second. "Shit! Shit that's cold! Shit, shit, shit!" She swore. We waded out and I started towards the stairwell going up. Brittany stopped me after a second. "It's too deep. We need to find another way out."

/

The widest passage in the ship was being used to herd steerage passengers aft. We smashed the door in with our combined strength. "Here you! You'll have to pay for that, you know! That's White Star Line property!" A steward scolded.

"Shut up!" We yelled in unison.

/

Puck stood with Rachel and her family, turning in an instant as Brittany yelled, "Puck! Puckerman!" Puck spotted Brittany and I pushing through the crowd, running up to hug Brittany tightly, as if she was his sister. "The boats are all going." Puck said quickly.

"We gotta get up there or we're gonna be gargling seawater. Where's Rory?" Brittany asked. Puck pointed over the mass of people to Rory. He had his hands on the bars of the gate. The crew open the gate a foot or so and a few women are squeezing through. "Women only! No men!" The steward yelled. Some terrified men, who didn't understand English tried to squeeze through as well. The crewmen and stewards pushed them back, shoving and punching them. "Lock it!" they yelled whilst the second steward brandished a revolver. The first one held a fire axe. They locked the gate and a cry went up in several languages as the crowd surged forward. Rory gave up and rejoined us.

"It's hopeless that way." He reported.

"Well whatever we're going to do, we better do it fast." Brittany declared. Puck turned to Rachel, hoping he could be understood.

"Everyone...all of you...come with me now. We go to the boats. We go to the boats. Capito? Come now!" Puck said, with a lot of hand gestures. They couldn't understand him. Rachel's father could see his urgency but refused to panic or let his family go with him. Puck turned to Rachel. "Rachel...per favore...please...come with me, I am lucky. It is my destiny to go to America." Rachel kissed him deeply then stepped back to be with her family. Brittany laid a hand on Puck's shoulder. "I will never forget you," Puck murmured softly before following Brittany, Rory and I.

/

Sebastian opened his safe with a clunk and reached inside. He pulled out two stacks of bills, still banded with bank wrappers. Then he removed the Heart of the Ocean, sliding it into the pocket of his overcoat. He locked the safe and held up the bills. "I make my own luck." He declared.

"So do I." Lovejoy said, putting his Colt into his waistband. Sebastian grinned, putting the money in his pocket as they walked out.

/

Brittany, Puck, Rory and I walked along until we found a narrow stairwell. We went up two decks until we were stopped by a small group pressed against another steel gate. The steerage men yelled at a terrified steward. "Go up to the main stairwell, with everyone else. It'll all get sorted out there." The steward urged. Brittany took one look at the scene and completely lost it.

"Goddamn it to Hell! Son of a bitch!" Brittany screamed grabbing one end of a bench bolted to the floor on the landing. She started to pull at it and Rory and Puck pitched in until the bolts pulled free. I realised what they were doing and cleared a path quickly. "Move aside! Quickly, move aside!" I yelled.

Brittany and Rory ran up the stairs with the bench and rammed it into the gate with everything they had. The gate rips loose and falls outward, narrowly missing the steward. Led by Brittany, the crowd surged through. I stepped up to the cowering steward and said in my most imperious tone, "If you have any intention of keeping your pathetic little job with the White Star Line, I suggest you escort these good people to the boat deck. Now." I instructed firmly. Class won out and the steward nodded dumbly, leading them up.

/

We all burst out onto the deck and looked at the less crowded deck. "The boats are gone!" I yelled. I spotted Colonel Gracie escorting two first class ladies forward. "Colonel! Are there any boats left?" I asked.

"Yes, miss...there are still a couple of boats all the way forward. This way, I'll lead you. " Gracie said, staring at my bedraggled state. Brittany grabbed my hand and we sprinted past Gracie, with Rory and Puck following close behind us. We passed Wallace Hartley and his band who were incredibly still playing.

"Music to drown by...now I know I'm in first class." Rory quipped.

As we approached the boats we realised there was too many people there. Brittany turned to Rory and Puck and said, "You better check out the other side." I shivered, still wrapped in Brittany's arms as Puck and Rory ran off.

"I'm not going without you." I insisted.

"Get in the boat, Santana." Brittany replied firmly. Sebastian walked up then.

"Yes. Get in the boat, Santana." Sebastian hissed. Shocked to see him, I stepped back, leaning against Brittany instinctively. "My God, look at you." He snapped, eyeing me. I stood, shivering in my wet slip and stockings, a shocking display in 1912. "Here, put this on." He hissed, handing her his coat. She slid it on numbly.

"Go on. I'll get the next one." Brittany encouraged me.

"No. Not without you!" I insisted.

"There are boats on the other side that are letting others in. Brittany and I can get off safely. Both of us." Sebastian replied.

Brittany smiled reassuringly. "See. I'll be fine. Got my own boat to catch." She smiled.

"Get in, hurry up. It's almost full." I was pulled towards the boat. I reached out for Brittany and my fingers brushed hers for a split second. Then I found myself stepping into the boat. It started to descend.

"You're a good liar." Sebastian said lowly.

"Almost as good as you." Brittany retorted.

"I always win, Brittany. One way or another. Pity I didn't keep that drawing. It's going to be worth a lot more by morning." Sebastian smirked. Knowing she was screwed, Brittany looked down at me, not wanting to waste a second of her last view of me.

I looked up, watching as the ropes went through the pulleys as the seamen started to lower the boat. The sound around me was muffled. I could see people's lips moving but I could only hear the blood pounding in my ears. It couldn't be happening. A rocket burst overhead, outlining Brittany in a halo of white light. My hair blew around me in slow motion as I gazed up at her, descending away from her. I could see the slight tremble in her hands, the tears in the corner of her eyes and I couldn't believe the unimaginable pain we were both going through. I stared up, the tears pouring down my face. Suddenly I started moving before I realised what I was doing. I lunged across the woman next to me and reached the gunwale, climbing it.

"Santana! Santana!" Brittany screamed, before spinning from the rail and running for the nearest way to the A deck. Sebastian also saw me jump and realised that I was willing to die for this woman, this 'gutter scum' in his opinion. He was overwhelmed by a rage so powerful it eclipsed every other thought he had.

I gripped the rope and scaled it a little until I was level with the A deck. I swung on the rope, getting some momentum before yelping as I let go and flew in, crashing to the floor. I winced as I skidded and thudded into the wall but I leapt up and ran, going to find the woman I loved.

**A/N: Whoo! Very dramatic chapter if I do say so myself! So Santana's just jumped off her lifeboat to go find Brittany – true love or what? Anyway – I'm signing off for now and if I'm feeling nice I might update before I leave for this camp ;D Hope you enjoyed! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Bit of a sadder chapter here I think! But I hope you enjoy anyway!**

Brittany sprinted down the stairs into the A-deck foyer as I ran in from the other side. I sprinted for Brittany, Sebastian's long coat fluttering out behind me. Unable to slow our momentum we simply collided into each other, clinging to each other. "Santana, Santana you're so stupid! You're such an idiot." Brittany scolded me, although she peppered my face with gentle kisses and held me tightly to her.

"You jump, I jump, right?" I said softly.

"Right." Brittany confirmed. Sebastian ran up to the railing and looked down, seeing us locked tightly in an embrace. Lovejoy came up behind Sebastian and laid a restraining hand on his shoulder. Sebastian whipped around and grabbed Lovejoy's Colt quickly in a cobra fast move. He ran along the rail and down the stairs. As he reached the landing above us he raised the gun and fired, screaming in rage.

The carved cherub at the foot of the railing exploded and Brittany pulled me towards the stairs going to the next deck. Sebastian fired again, running after us. A bullet gauged a hole in the oak panelling behind Brittany's head as she hauled me down the next flight of stairs. Sebastian stepped on the head of the cherub and went sprawling. The gun skittered across the marble flooring and he got up, staggering almost drunkenly as he lunged for it.

The bottom of the staircase was flooded several feet deep. We ran down the stairs two at a time, running straight into the water. We sprinted across the room to where the floor sloped up. We finally slowed when we reached dry footing at the entrance of the dining saloon. Sebastian ran down the stairs and fired twice. Water sprayed up over us but the bullets missed us by a mile. He retreated up the stairs a little as the water swirled around him. "Enjoy your time together!" He yelled to us.

Lovejoy arrived next to Sebastian. Sebastian suddenly remembered something and started to laugh hysterically. "What could possibly be funny?" Lovejoy asked dryly.

"I put the diamond in the coat!" Sebastian laughed then explained at Lovejoy's irritated look. "I put the coat on her!" He looked at Lovejoy with a sickly expression, eyes glittering. "I'll give it to you...if you can get it." Lovejoy took the proffered pistol and slogged through the ice water, which was up to his waist.

Lovejoy moved through the water, listening and watching, his eyes tracking rapidly. He glanced behind him. The water was following him in the room, advancing in a hundred foot wide tide. Monstrous groans echo through the ship as the grand staircase was submerged. Brittany and I were crouched behind a table, somewhere in the middle. We spotted the advancing water, swirling across the floor so we crawled ahead of it to the next row of tables. "Stay here." Brittany whispered to me. She crawled off quickly as Lovejoy moved a row over. A metal cart started to roll down the aisle between tables. It rolled towards me and hit a table. The stacks of dishes toppled out and exploded over the floor, showering me with shards of china. I scrambled out of the way and Lovejoy spun, spotting me. He moved rapidly towards me, keeping the gun aimed.

Then Brittany tackled him from the side, arcing gracefully over to slam him down against a table, landing in the water with a splash. They grappled together for a few moments, Brittany moving quickly and smoothly, dodging Lovejoy's rough, slower blows. She slammed her knee down onto Lovejoy's hand, breaking the grip on the pistol before kicking it away. Lovejoy scrambled up and lunged for Brittany, making me cry out and start forward. Brittany calmly dodged him and slammed her fist up into his solar plexus, doubling him over. "Compliments of the Chippewa Falls Pierces." She quipped before grabbing my hand and running. Lovejoy found his pistol and slogged after them, still in pain.

We ran through the gallery and spotted the stairs. I started up them but Brittany pulled me back and we ran down a flight. Assuming that we had gone up, Lovejoy sprinted up the stairs. There was a long creaking groan then we heard it...a child screaming. We ran down to see what was happening. A little boy, around 3 years old, was standing against the wall, water swirling around his legs as he wailed. "We can't leave him." I said softly. Brittany nodded and we ran to the child. Brittany scooped him up in her arms. A torrent of water came pouring down the stairs like rapids. In seconds it was too powerful for us to go against. Exchanging glances we charged the other way down the door, blasting up spray with each footstep. At the end of the hall were heavy double doors and as we approached we saw water spraying through the gap. The doors start to groan and creak under the tons of pressure.

"Back! Go back!" Brittany screamed. I pivoted and we ran back the way we came. A man came the other way and, seeing the child in Brittany's arms, he ran to us. He took the child, cursing in Russian as he ran on with the boy.

"Not that way! Come back!" I yelled. The doors blasted open and a wall of water thundered into the corridor. The father and child disappeared instantly. Brittany grabbed my hand and we sprinted, just making it to a stair way.

We pounded up the stairs as the white water swirled behind us, threatening to swallow us up at any minute. A steel gate blocked the top of the stairs. We both slammed against it, gripping the bars and screaming for help. A terrified steward thundered past, fleeing before the icy water could submerge him.

"Wait! Wait! Help us! Unlock the gate!" Brittany pleaded. The steward stopped, looked back and saw us. We stood, our arms reaching through the bars desperately as the water poured through the gate onto the landing. He paused then ran back, slogging against the current. He pulled out a key ring and struggled to unlock the padlock. The lights shorted out and the landing was plunged into darkness. Then the water rose above the lock and steward was left trying to do it by feel. Then finally the gate gave and swung open. We pushed through and followed the steward up quickly.

/

Sebastian came reeling out of the first class entrance, wild eyed and crazed. Waltz music wafted over the ship soothingly. Somewhere, somehow the band was still playing. A little girl, maybe two or three years old, lay crying in an alcove. She looked up at Sebastian pleadingly but he moved on without a second glance, reaching a large crowd clustered at one of the final boats. Sebastian pushed forward, trying to catch Murdoch's attention but the officer ignored him. Rory and Puck are being pushed forward by the crowd behind them. One of the crew members pushed them back, brandishing a gun and waving it in the air. Murdoch had lost control of the crowd completely. "Give us a chance to live, you limey bastards!" Rory yelled. Murdoch fired his gun twice in the air then pointed it at the crowd.

"I'll shoot any man who tries to get past me." Murdoch said forcefully. Sebastian stepped up to him.

"We had a deal damn you." Murdoch pushed him back, keeping the pistol pointed.

"Get back!" Murdoch instructed. A man next to Rory rushed forward and Rory was shoved from behind. Murdoch shot the first man and, seeing Rory coming forward; put a bullet in his chest also. Rory collapsed and Puck grabbed him, holding him in his arms as his blood flowed out over the deck. Murdoch turned to his men and saluted smartly. Ashamed of what he had done, he raised the pistol to his temple then...BLAM! He dropped like a puppet with cut strings and toppled over the edge of the boat into the water. "Any more women and children?" One of the crew called over the confusion. An idea dawned on Sebastian. He ran back and scooped the child up. The one he had seen crying in the alcove. "Here's a child! I have a child! Please...I'm all she has in the world." He lied. The man nodded curtly and pushed Sebastian on the lifeboat with the girl.

/

We ran through a room, out of breath and soaked. We ran towards the aft door then I spotted the man standing by the mantelpiece. I saw his lifebelt lying on the table. "Won't you even make a try for it, Mr Andrews?" I asked, skidding to a halt.

With a tear rolling down his cheek, Mr Andrews turned to me. "I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Santana."

Brittany looked at me. "It's going fast...we've got to keep moving." She urged.

Mr Andrews picked up his lifebelt and handed it to me. "Good luck to you Santana."

I surged forward and hugged him tightly. "And to you, Mr Andrews." I murmured before I let Brittany pull me away and we ran again.

/

The band finished the waltz. Wallace Hartley looked at the members. "Right that's it then." They left him, walking forward along the deck. Wallace raised his violin to his chin and bowed the first notes of Nearer My God To Thee. One by one they all turned back and returned to their posts, joining in with the lonely melody without a word. They played on, the music drifting through the ship, over several scenes.

A seaman pulled off his lifebelt and offered it to Captain Smith who walked past him. Without a word he turned and went onto the bridge. He entered the enclosed wheelhouse, closing the door. He was alone. At that moment he seemed to inwardly collapse.

Mr Andrews stood like a statue in the first class smoking room. He pulled out his pocketwatch and checked the time before flipping it shut. He adjusted the mantle clock to the correct time. Everything must be correct.

In my stateroom, water swirled in, submerging my paintings. The Picasso transformed under the water's surface. Degas' colours ran. Monet's water lilies came to life.

An elderly couple lay on the bed together, holding hands like young lovers as the water swirls in, rising fast.

In a steerage cabin, a young Irish mother tucked her two children in, making sure they were all warm and cosy. She started to tell them a story in soft soothing tones, making them drop off to sleep.

Collapsible B is picked up by water and frantically the men try to saw through the ropes. In Collapsible A, Sebastian sat with the girl, whom he had completely forgotten. He watched the water rise around the men as they tried to cut the other lifeboat free.

Crying quietly, Puck removes the lifebelt from Rory and put it on himself as the water rose.

Captain Smith stood near the wheel, watching the black water climbing the windows of the enclosed wheelhouse. He has a stricken expression; reminiscent of a damned soul. The windows burst suddenly and a wall of water edged with shards of glass slams into him. He disappears in a vortex of foam.

Puck was swimming for his life before he got swirled under by a davit. The ropes and pulleys tangled around him as he was dragged down. Underwater he fought to free himself, kicking back to the surface. He resurfaced, gasping for air in the freezing cold water.

Seeing the water rolling rapidly up the deck towards the band, Wallace held the last note of the hymn before lowering his violin. "Gentlemen, it has been a privilege playing with you tonight." He murmured before he and the band were swallowed by the cold, unforgiving waters of the Atlantic.

/

Brittany and I pushed our way through a dense crowd, through the chaos on the deck. Brittany helped me put the lifebelt on, which was made difficult by the fact I kept trying to give it to her. Finally she forced it on me. "Okay...we keep moving aft. We have to stay on the ship as long as possible." Brittany decided as we pushed our way aft, through the panicking crowds. We clambered over the A-deck aft rail. Brittany lowered me down and I dangled before falling, landing safely. Brittany landed next to me and we headed for the B-deck at rail, seeing that the stairs were impossible with the crush of people clawing at each other to get over...to their one chance of survival. We dropped down onto the deck and headed after again. People were jumping off the railing, desperate for a quick death, rather than the excruciating pain of drowning. The man ahead of us was walking like a zombie. "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death..."

"You wanna walk a little faster through that valley fella?" Brittany sniped.

/

The stay cables along the top of a funnel snapped and lashed like steel whips, slashing through people's flesh. The funnel toppled from its mounts. It fell like a temple pillar, smashing into the water with a tremendous splash. The people swimming underneath it screamed. Puck let out a yell that was cut off sharply as the funnel fell upon him. The swimmers underneath it disappeared in an instant, crushed to death.

/

We tried to climb the well deck stairs as the ship tilts. A couple of people gave us a quick boost and we clung to each other as we struggled through the crowd on the tilting deck. As the bow went down the stern rose. We struggled aft as the angle increased. Hundreds of passengers crowded around Father Byles who had his voice raised in prayer. They were all praying, sobbing or just staring, minds blank with dread. Brittany tugged me aft and we finally made it to the stern rail, right at the base of the flagpole. We gripped the rail, jammed in between other people. Then I realised. It was the spot where I had first met Brittany, just two nights...and a lifetime ago.

/

My abuela looked up at the mighty ship, its blazing lights reflected in the still water. Its stern was high in the air, angles up over forty five degrees. The propellers were 150 feet out of the water. Over a thousand passengers clung to the decks, looking from a distance like a swarm of bees. The image was shocking, unbelievable, and unthinkable. She stared at it, unable to put it into any sort of proportion.

"God Almighty." Mercedes breathed as the great liner's lights flickered off.

/

Fires, explosions and sparks lit the yawning chasm as the hull split down to the keel. The sea poured into the gaping wound in the ship.

/

The stern of the ship, almost four hundred feet long, fell level. We all screamed as we plummeted down. The sound rose like the roar of fans at baseball stadium.

A few unfortunates shrieked in horror as they saw the keel come down on top of them like God's boot heel. The massive stern fell completely level, pushing out a mighty wave of displaced water.

Brittany and I struggled to hold onto the stern rail. Some of those praying thought that it was salvation. "We're saved!" Several people called. Brittany looked at me and shook her head grimly. Then the horrible mechanics started to play out. Pulled down by the weight of the flooded bow, the buoyant stern tilted up rapidly. We felt the rush of ascent as the fantail angled up again. People started to fall, sliding and tumbling. They skidded down the deck as they screamed and flailed to grab something.

"We have to move!" Brittany yelled, starting to climb over the railing, the one she had pulled me back over only two nights ago. I felt rooted to the spot with terror. "Come on, I've got you!" Brittany called, offering her hand. I grabbed it tightly and climbed over. The railing was now horizontal and the deck was vertical. Brittany gripped me fiercely. I locked eyes with Rachel who was dangling next to me. She looked at me with hopeful eyes and, knowing what she was silently asking, I gave a small shake of my head. As soon as she knew that Puck had died, her grip on the rail slackened and she dropped like a stone into the water below. I let out a horrified gasp as I saw the faint splash.

After a few tense minutes of clinging to the railings the final relentless plunge started as the stern section flooded. We dropped like an elevator. Brittany looked at me and started to talk quickly, "Take a deep breath and hold it right before we go into the water. The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. Don't let go of my hand. We're gonna make it Santana. Trust me."

"I trust you." I nodded, gripping her hand tighter. The plunge gathered speed and we approached the water scarily fast.

"NOW!" Brittany yelled. We both took a breath and held it as we were sucked down. Where the ship used to stand, there was nothing. Only the black ocean.

Underwater we thrashed and kicked for the surface past people who were whirling around limply and others who were struggling spasmodically. We surfaced quickly, gasping for air. People started to claw at us, driven insane by the iciness of the water. Someone shoved me under, using me as a float, trying to get out of the freezing water. I thrashed under him, feeling my lungs start to burn. Brittany turned and, seeing my predicament, she punched the man squarely in the nose. I burst out of the water and he swam off desperately. We managed to break out of the clot of people. I looked for some sort of flotation, to get Brittany out of this painfully cold water. She was doing the same for me. Around us there was a tremendous wailing, screaming and moaning...a chorus of tormented souls and beyond that...nothing but black water stretching to the horizon. The sense of isolation and hopelessness was overwhelming.

"Okay, look for something floating...a bit of wood...debris...anything." Brittany instructed me. I nodded and looked around before screaming suddenly. A devil was right in front of my face. I stopped sharply as I realised it was the black French bulldog. Its coal eyes bugged out then the dog motored past me.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to something in the water. Brittany saw what I was pointing at and we made for it together. A piece of wooden debris, intricately carved. "Go, Brittany." I said, locking my hands together and going to boost her up onto it.

"No." She said calmly. I stared at her in horror.

"What? Brittany, get on it." I instructed.

"You heard me. No. You get on it Santana." Brittany gritted her teeth in determination.

"We'll both get on, okay?" I knew that if we both got on it, it would sink but I hoped Brittany didn't know that.

"Fine. You get on first." She said. Damn. She knew. I couldn't refuse without starting an argument.

"Okay." I agreed. Brittany pushed me up and I slithered across to make room, praying that I was wrong. Brittany scrambled on and the piece of wood sank from under us. We both made to get off but Brittany had dove into the water before I could properly react. She surfaced, shivering and clung to the edge of the wood, keeping her upper body out of the water as best as she could. Our breath floated around us in a cloud of white smoke as we panted from exertion. A man was swimming across to us. Brittany turned to him and shook her head.

"It's just enough for this lady. You'll push it under." She warned the man.

"Let me try at least...or I'll die soon." He pleaded.

Brittany's lips curled back in a small snarl. "You'll die quicker if you come any closer." She warned again.

"Yes, I see. Good luck to you then. God bless." He said softly, swimming off.

"To you too." Brittany replied quietly.

/

After a while I lay motionless on the piece of wood, shivering uncontrollably. Brittany weakly swam down and squeezed the water from my long coat, tucking it tightly around my legs, trying to preserve some warmth at least. Her face was chalked white with the cold. The screaming had stopped, being replaced with a low moaning. "It's getting quiet." I murmured softly.

"Just a few more minutes...it'll take them a while to get the boats organized." Brittany reassured me. I stayed silent. I knew the truth. There were no boats coming back for us. They were going to leave us there to die. "I don't know about you but I'm going to write a strongly worded letter of complaint to the White Star Line about all of this." Brittany joked weakly. I laughed but it came out as more of a gasp of fear.

I met Brittany's eyes in the darkness and found her hand, gripping it tightly. "I love you Brittany." I whispered softly.

"No, don't you dare say your goodbyes Santana. Don't you give up, don't do it." Brittany insisted.

"I'm so cold." I murmured, already half given up.

"You're going to get out of this...you're going to go on and you're going to get married and have kids and watch them grow and you're going to die an old lady, warm in your bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me?" Brittany pressed. I nodded slowly. "Santana listen to me. Listen," Brittany started, struggling to find the breath to speak. "Winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you. And I'm thankful, Santana. I'm thankful." Her voice trembled with the cold but the love in her gaze was unwavering. "You must do me this honour. Promise me you'll survive. That you will never give up...no matter what happens...no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, and never let go of that promise."

"I promise." I whispered softly.

"Never let go." Brittany repeated.

"I promise. I'll never let go, Brittany. I'll never let go." I gripped her hand and we lay. It was quiet now, except from the lapping of the water.

/

Fifth Officer Lowe, an impetuous young Welshman had gotten three other boats together. A demon of energy, he had everyone hold the boats together and transferred all his passengers, preparing to go back and rescue people from the water. "Right, man the oars!"

The beam of the torch played across the water like a searchlight. Lowe stood at the front of the boat looking for signs of life. The white lifebelts started to appear, bobbing in the darkness. The people were dead but not drowned, killed from the coldness of the water. Some looked as if they were sleeping. Others lay, staring with frozen eyes at the stars. Soon the bodies were so thick that the seamen couldn't row without hitting them. "Careful!" Lowe scolded then he saw it. A frozen mother holding her lifeless baby in her arms protectively. "We waited too long." He said in the worst moment of his life.

/

Brittany and I lay together, the two of us completely still. Our hands were still locked together as I stared at the canopy of stars above me. My face was pale, like those of the dead and I was in a semi hallucinatory state. I knew I was dying and my lips barely moved as I sang a scrap of Brittany's song. "Come...Josephine in my flying...machine," my voice was wavering and almost inaudible.

I tracked my gaze from the stars to the water slowly. I could vaguely see the silhouette of boat, a man standing at the front and the others rowing incredibly slowly. Their oars lifted out of the syrupy water and slid back in, leaving water droplets falling through the air. The voices of the men were slow and distorted. The torch light flicked over me, assuming I was just another corpse since I was so motionless. The boat was 50 feet away and starting to move past. I turned my head to look at Brittany. "Brittany." I whispered almost inaudibly. I touched her shoulder with my free hand, trying to get her attention. I turned her face to me and it was rimmed with frost. "Brittany. There's a boat Brittany." She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Then the realisation dawned. She wasn't sleeping at all. I let out a small, choked sob as I realised. I lay my head back down, all of my hope, will and spirit leaving me. I listened as the voices became more distant. I closed my eyes. I was so weak and I didn't see a point in trying. Then my eyes snapped back open, remembering the promise I made to Brittany. I raised my head sharply and called out for the boat. My voice was so weak they didn't hear me. I drew a painful breath and called again. Lowe however had seen something ahead and, not hearing me, he started for it. I struggled to move then realised my hand was frozen to Brittany's. I breathed on our hands, melting the ice a little before gently unclasping our hands. "I'll never let go Brittany." I whispered before releasing her. She sank down into the black water like a spirit returning to an immaterial plane. I slid off the wood and plunged into the icy water, taking a sharp breath. I swam over to a crew member's body and grabbed the whistle from his lifebelt. I started to blow the whistle with every ounce of strength I had left. In the boat, Lowe whipped around at the noise.

"That way! Row back! Back!" Lowe yelled, turning the tiller. I kept blowing the whistle as the boat approached. Lowe leant down and lifted me into the boat, taking the whistle from me. The last thing I saw was the crew scrambling to cover me in blankets before I slid into a blissful oblivion.

/

I woke up a while later. I lay swathed in blankets, only my face visible. Everyone in the boats jumped up and cheered as Lowe lit a green flare and waved it. A ship was approaching. The Carpathia had come to take us to America. I lay there, motionless, floating above all human emotion.

/

I sat aboard the Carpathia, no comprehension of what had happened. I was still swathed in blankets and I was sipping hot tea that a steward had given me. Despite the warmth of the heavy blankets and the burning tea scalding its way down my throat I still shivered. Sebastian walked through, looking at one blank face then another, searching for me. A steward, seeing Sebastian's tuxedo, approached him. "You won't find any of your lot in here, sir. It's all steerage." He said lightly. Sebastian waved him off. He spotted me and walked over to me.

"Yes, I lived. How awkward for you." I said sharply but weakly.

"Santana...your abuela and I have been looking for you." Sebastian replied. I held up a hand, cutting him off.

"Please don't. Don't talk. Just listen. We will make a deal, since that is something you understand. From this moment on you do not exist for me and nor I for you. You shall not see me again. And you will not attempt to find me. In return, I will keep my silence. Your actions last night need never come to light, and you will get to keep the honour you have carefully purchased." I fixed him with a cold, icy glare. "Is this any way unclear?" I asked.

After a long beat, Sebastian sighed. "What do I tell your abuela?"

"Tell her that her granddaughter died with the Titanic." I replied coldly. I stood and turned to the rail, clearly dismissing him.

/

A few hours I was lying back on the bench, still shivering, clearly in shock or something. A steward approached me and crouched down next to me, holding a clipboard. "Name, miss?" I looked at him blankly for a second then I knew my answer.

"Pierce. Santana Pierce." I replied softly. It would be a constant reminder of Brittany – the only woman I would ever truly love with all of my heart.

**A/N: Okay. I'll admit I got seriously depressed writing this! Poor Santana and Brittany huh? I hope you enjoyed it and that you aren't too upset ;D Review and keep an eye out for the next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay guys, I think this is the last chapter of this little project! That makes me sad to be honest! I've enjoyed writing it and I hope you've enjoyed reading it! Also I'm sorry it's so short but I don't think I could have drawn it out much longer :P **

I was lying on the bench as we sailed through the ocean smoothly. I buried my hands in my pockets, shivering still. My fingers curled around something cold and I withdrew it slowly. The Heart of the Ocean glittered in front of my eyes. I gazed at it then scowled. I had no use for Sebastian's wealth. I clenched my fist around the diamond before sitting up a little and dropping the jewel into the sea. The sparkling diamond sank the way Brittany had a while before and I sobbed as I remember that. I lay back, fixing my eyes ahead as I continued to shiver. I didn't understand why I was still cold, still shivering. I curled up tighter, not able to process anything. _Why had I thrown the diamond in the ocean? Why had I let Brittany die for me?_ I thought. I looked down at my hands which were blue and puffy. My eyes widened.

A few minutes later I couldn't help but furrow my brow. '_Where was I? What was going on? Why was I here and not on the Titanic? Where was Brittany? Who was Brittany? Who was I? Where was I?' _I thought again. I shivered and went to pull my coat around me tighter and missed by a mile. I frowned faintly. My breathing slowed rapidly and my pulse decreased, yet I could still feel my heart thundering in my chest. Feeling disorienting, I attempted to sit up, managing it after four or five tries. I settled my feet on the deck and tried to stand. It took me maybe six or seven goes but I managed to stand, swaying precariously. I went to take a step and my legs locked up. I collapsed back and gave up, lying back down. Something was happening to me and I had no idea what.

/

I looked up after maybe an hour, my eyes moving slowly, my gaze almost unseeing. I lay there, unable to remember who I was. What was going on. Where I was. I looked up at the magnificent thing in front of me. Huge and welcoming, letting me into the city of dreams. I could only form one coherent thought as I gazed at the Statue of Liberty, the very epitome of freedom. _Brittany would love this. _I had no idea who Brittany was. But for some reason I knew she would love this. This feeling of freedom in New York. I couldn't shake the feeling that Brittany, whoever she was, was important to me. I had no idea why. In fact I didn't think I had ever met anyone with the name Brittany. Who was she? I shook my head. Brittany probably didn't even exist. I was hallucinating with shock or something. But now I was free. Free to go and live in New York. With that thought, I closed my eyes.

The stewards were helping everyone off the ship when they came across me. I lay motionless, my face tinged blue and my chest never rising nor falling. One of the stewards dropped down next to me and felt for a pulse. Not a thing. I had drifted off into the painless arms of Death, my last view being that of the Statue of Liberty. Hope and freedom.

/

The dark, flooded, deserted corridor of the Titanic became bright and alive again as I walked down it. Familiar music drifted out to me as I approached the intricately carved wooden doors. A steward opened the door with a small respectful bow and a bright smile. As I entered the glorious room I saw Wallace Hartley and his band sitting off to the left, playing the most beautifully embellished version of a song everyone knew but somehow I couldn't place it. However, the very sound of it brought a smile to my face. As I walked in the crowd parted and looked at me, all with a beam upon their faces. I gazed at everyone, taking in the familiar faces of Mr Andrews who smiled at me softly and proudly, Puck who grinned widely, Rachel who was beaming while she clutched Puck's hand and finally my gaze fell onto a tall willowy blonde standing at the top of the staircase. She was dressed in a loose cotton dress that fell to her ankles in swathes of white. As I started up the stairs, she turned, a smile playing on her lips as she looked at me. Mesmerized by that angelic girl, I ascended the stairs gracefully, gazing into her azure depths. She smiled at me and I beamed back. For the first time I managed to place the song as I looked down at myself, realising I was wearing a beautiful flowing snow-white dress. As the band continued to play their amazingly done version of the bridal march I finished my ascent, wrapping my arms firmly around the girl's waist and dipping her down towards the floor. She looked up at me, those gorgeous blue eyes wide with surprise. Without hesitation, I tilted my head and met her lips in a deep, loving kiss. Beneath me, she didn't hesitate to respond. The crowd broke out into applause as Puck turned to Rachel, capturing her lips with his own passionately. I stood there for a good while, kissing the woman I loved with everything I had.

The band bowed the last notes of the song and I pulled back, meeting her gaze with my own tearful one. She reached up and carefully thumbed away the tears that had escaped.

Smiling gently, I placed my forehead against hers. My eyes twinkled and glittered with unshed tears and overwhelming love. "I love you, Brittany." I murmured softly.

Brittany gave a small, adoring smile as she leant up to murmur in my ear. "I love you too...Santana Pierce." Our lips met in another kiss, filled with warmth and passion and most of all...love.

**A/N: Alright guys, I'm sad to say it but this is the end of this little fic. I hope you've enjoyed it and review this last little chapter :3 Also! Expect to see more stories by me popping up here and there! But until we meet again, au revoir my friends!**


End file.
